Dirty Little Secrets
by imaginative-dreamer
Summary: What if Sarah had died in the fight between Caleb and Chase? New girl, Kaitlynn Carter arrives. With a few secrets of her own. But will her secrets harm her chances of finding love? Will it be with playboy Reid, baby boy Tyler or newly single Caleb?
1. Chapter 1

**_p.s. I don't own any of the characters from the Covenant. Just my own character, Kaitlynn Carter. _**

* * *

**Intro**

Stories are made of what-if's. And in my case, I'm saying what if Sarah had died, murdered by the dear psychotic Chase? Hell-bent with revenge on Sarah's death, Caleb Danvers goes on to finally rid the quiet town of the evil Chase Collins. But since her death, Caleb has never really gotten over mourning for her quite yet.

**Chapter 1**

Caleb stared at the ceiling of his room blankly. Sunlight was already beginning to creep in from the slight gap of his drawn curtains. Today, it would be a month. Today, it would be a month since Sarah died. If only he had been a second faster then he might have stopped the burning flames from consuming her. If only that power-hungry, insane Chase Collins had not walked into their lives in the first place. A familiar anger began to resurface again as the painful memories of the past flitted past his mind.

He glanced at the clock on his bedside. He should be preparing for school now. He should be. But he didn't want to. He needed to be alone today.

And so, Caleb closed his eyes and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

"Where the hell is he?" Pogue muttered as the three sons of Ipswich made their way to class.

"His phone is off."

Pogue sighed at Tyler's reply. "Let's just leave him alone today."

"Why?" Reid demanded. "Why should we? Caleb has been like that since Sarah was gone. He's been like a damn zombie. I even miss his harpings on the stupid addiction. I want the Caleb I know back." Giving Pogue a sideways glance as they entered the class, Reid said, "One more day, Pogue. Just for today and then I'll punch the shit out of him."

"Class, today we have a new student joining us. Her name is Kaitlynn Carter. She just moved here form New York."

Lynn glanced around the class, giving a small smile. She hated first days. The stares and glances that the other students give her always make her feel awkward and out of place. As soon as the teacher had finished the introduction, she hurried to an empty seat beside a dark-skinned girl with long, straight black hair.

"Hi," the girl whispered to her, flashing her a smile. "I'm Kate too."

Lynn smiled back at Kate. "I prefer the name Lynn."

"Introductions for later, please."

Lynn blushed when she heard the warning. She looked down and stared at her book as the class snickered. When she did finally looked back up, she caught a blonde-haired guy looking at her. The appreciative look on his face made her blush even more.

'Idiot,' she thought to herself.

"That's Reid Garwin." Kate whispered to her, heedless to the warning given by the teacher.

A sense of dread filled her when she heard that familiar name.

"Crap," she muttered to herself.

"Hey Kate. Who's the new girl?" Pogue asked, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend.

"I'm Lynn."

All three sons of Ipswich gave the new girl a once-over, taking in her wavy red hair, green eyes and long legs that most girls would die for.

"I'm Pogue, the blonde guy is Reid and the other is Tyler."

"Hey, where's Caleb?"

The three guys exchanged glances when Kate asked the question.

"It's been a month, Kate," Pogue replied, giving Kate a look that Lynn could not decipher.

"A month since what?"

This time, all of them exchanged glances as if wondering if they should tell the new girl.

"Well, my old roommate, Sarah, she, erm, she died a month ago. Today, exactly, making it a month. And she was Caleb's girlfriend. So he hasn't really gotten over her yet."

"More like never," Reid muttered.

Lynn hoped with all her heart that her new friends didn't realise that her palms were suddenly sweaty. "Oh. I'm sorry. And who's Caleb?"

"Caleb is one of the sons of Ipswich. One of their 'brothers'. You'll probably see him around some time."

Lynn nodded in reply. She didn't know what to say. The more she knew, the worse things seem to be turning out.

"So, where's your room?"

She smiled at Reid, glad for the change of topic. "Room 250."

All three of them stopped and stared while Kate gaped, at her.

"That's like the biggest room around." Kate practically shrieked.

"Well, let's just say that my parents were loaded."

Tyler looked up immediately when she said that. "Were?" He asked softly, loud enough only for Lynn who now was standing beside him, to hear.

Lynn ignored the brunnette. "But I haven't exactly moved in yet."

All of them looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to continue.

"Well, I arrived late as you guys know. And I haven't exactly the time to take my stuff up to my room yet."

"We'll help you unload. Besides, you'll need a man for this kind of job."

Lynn couldn't help smiling as Pogue and Kate rolled their eyes.

"Great. Let's get to my car then."

All the three guys whistled when they finally got to Lynn's car. A shiny black Mercedes CLS was parked in the most ideallic spot, under the shade of a tree and right in front of the school's main door where every student blessed with a pair of eyes can oggle over. Hiding a smile, Lynn popped open the trunk of the car.

"Damn. I was right about this being a man's job," Reid said when he saw the amount of bags sitting in the trunk.

Laughing, Lynn heaved a bag out and headed towards her room with the rest of her new-found friends at her heels.

"This room is so huge. It makes my room seem so small and I'm already staying by myself."

"Of course it is, Kate. Her parents are loaded, remember?"

"Thanks guys," Lynn said, rolling her eyes at the couple. "But I really have to start unpacking now."

"Hey, how come there's no shower here? I mean, since this is like the expensive room, I thought there'll at least be a private shower here."

"No such luck, Tyler. The provost wants all the girls to bond in the showers, remember? And we'll help you unpack, Lynn."

"Haha. Funny. No."

"Why not?" Reid pouted. "It'll be fun."

"Yeah. Sure. Especially when you reach the underwear section right?"

"Hey. Can't a guy get credit for trying to be helpful?"

Kate gave a snort in reply. "Oh yeah. Helpful. With some benefits, of course. Anyway, Lynn, I'll be glad to help you."

"Thanks, Kate. But I don't mind unpacking myself. I like doing that anyway." Lynn was already pulling things out of one of her bags and placing them on the desk that was in her room. She picked out a framed picture of her and another woman and placed it on the table.

"Your mom?"

Turning to Tyler, she replied, "Yeah."

"Hey, tell you what Lynn, how bout you joining us later at Nicky's?"

"What's Nicky's?"

"It's a local bar that me and the guys usually go to. Maybe you can meet Caleb there."

"Oh. Sure."

"So, meet us at Pogue's room?"

"Which is?"

"Room 218. It's way down the hall from here. My room is Room 245. It's close."

"Hey, maybe we can have a ride in your car," piped Reid.

"So my car's not good enough now?" Tyler asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Aww, did I hurt baby boy's feelings?"

"Baby boy?"

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Just because I'm the youngest."

"Come on guys. Let's just leave pretty Lynn to her unpacking."

Lynn stared at Reid as if he had just grown another head when he said that.

The moment the door of Lynn's room closed, Reid pulled Tyler to the side and whispered,"Ty, see what I've found."

"Reid..you took her diary?"

"Yea." He chuckled. "And she still has no idea. I wanna who the redhead actually is."

"Reid," Tyler hissed.

As soon as they were about ten feet away from Lynn's room, Reid started to open the well-worn leather bound book. But opening was as much as he could get to. Because Lynn's door had flung open and the redhead was already striding down the hall towards them.

"Hey, missed us already?" Reid asked, quickly Using to hide the book from her.

"I want it back, Reid. My diary. Now."

"What diary?"

"I know you took it. Hand it over."

Defeated, Reid Garwin handed the book over to her. "Damn. How did you know?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

* * *

**_Note: Hey. Please leave your reviews. Please! Thanks lots!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lynn stared at the full-length mirror in her room, scrutinising her deep blue baby tee and her denim miniskirt coupled with her favourite pair of heels. Finally satisfied, Lynn grabbed her necessities and headed towards Room 245, Kate's room. She needed to know if she was overdressed or underdressed for this Nicky's.

Reaching Kate's room, Lynn heard footsteps coming towards her in the opposite direction. She looked up and saw a brunette.

The familiar face immediately brought a name to her mind. Her heart skipped a beat. 'Caleb Danvers,' she thought.

He caught her gaze. Lynn immediately forced herself to look somewhere else. She continued to ignore him and knocked on Kate's door. She could still feel his gaze on her.

"Lynn! Come on in!"

Lynn flashed Kate a smile, trying to suppress the gratitude that she was feeling towards her for saving her from Caleb's penetrating gaze.

"You look ready."

"Well, I wasn't sure of what to wear. So, I just decided to stop by before we head off to Pogue's room."

Kate laughed. "Good. Then, you can help me decide on what to wear."

When the two girls were finally ready, it was nearly time to meet the rest of the guys in Pogue's room. Lynn could feel butterflies in her stomach as she made her way to Pogue's room with Kate.

"Hey. You guys are early. Noone's here yet," Pogue said when he let the two girls in.

"Not surprising," Kate replied, giving Pogue a small kiss on his lips.

"So what do we do in Nicky's?" Lynn asked as she sat herself down on the edge of Pogue's bed.

"It's your usual bar. Pool, dance floor, beer. But things get better when you're there with a bunch of your friends," Pogue said, pausing when he heard another knock on his door. "Just a sec."

"Hey. Ready to go?"

Lynn looked up towards the source of the voice. And met Caleb's gaze.

Pogue saw the two of them glance at each other and said, "Hey, Lynn, this is Caleb. Caleb, this is the new girl I was telling you about, Lynn Carter."

Lynn gave a small smile. But there was something in his gaze that made her feel uncomfortable. "Err, I saw you in the hallway just now."

"Yea." Caleb could not help but feel suspicious towards this new girl. He saw something in her eyes just now when they were in the hall. Something that looked strangely like a flash of recognition. But Caleb was sure that the two of them had never met before. And strange that she should turn up on the day exactly a month since Sarah died.

An impatient rap on the door broke Caleb's train of thoughts.

"All's here. Come on, let's go." Reid said. "And two cars, Caleb's and Lynn's. And I'm going in Lynn's."

Lynn laughed. "Sure. Let's get going then."

- - -

"So what are you doing here in this little town of Ipswich anyway?" Tyler asked from the backseat of Lynn's car.

"Well, I'm trying to get into the Ivy League. And apparently you're chances are better if you're from Spencer Academy."

"Seems like a last minute decision."

Meeting Tyler's eyes in the rearview mirror, "My dad died a long time ago. And my mom just decided that I should at least try to take a step towards my dreams. She thinks I have better chances at that here. Besides, she's been wanting to go travelling around the world for ages. And with me finally out of the way, she can finally do that."

"Oh. Sorry about your dad though."

This time, Lynn fixed her eyes directly on the road ahead of her. "It's alright. He and I were never really close in the first place. He and my mom divorced when I was little." Lynn paused, pulling up in front of an already packed bar. "So this is the famous Nicky's."

"Yep."

Lynn followed the rest of them in. Music was already blaring from the jukebox in the corner of the room and bets were already being taken at the pool table. Pogue and Caleb went off to the pool table while Kate, Tyler, Reid and Lynn sat themselves down at an empty table.

"You guys hungry?" Reid yelled above the blaring music.

"No, I'm good." Kate replied. "Pogue's bound to bring over some food later."

"Lynn?"

"Anything will do. I'm not picky."

"You're not on one of those ridiculous diets that skinny girls nowadays are on, are you?"

Lynn rolled her eyes. "No, Reid."

Flashing a smile, Reid headed off to order some food and drinks while Tyler went off to join a foosball game.

"And then there were two."

Lynn laughed. "For the moment. Reid will be back in a while."

"You know," Kate started, a small mischievous smile playing on her lips. "I think Reid and Tyler kinda like you."

"It's been barely a day, Kate. How can you tell?" She paused. "And at least they do because I don't think Caleb likes me very much."

"I don't mean 'like' in that way, Lynn. And Caleb has just been like that ever since Sarah. He's always on his guard."

"Food's here," Reid announced, holding out a plate of hamburger and fries for Lynn.

"One plate? Aren't you eating?"

"I thought we'll just share," Reid replied, his blue eyes glittering with mischief.

Under the table, Kate gently nudged Lynn's leg with her foot. Lynn shot Kate a dirty look and quickly looked away, hoping Reid had not caught the exchange.

"And in return for dinner, you owe me a dance," Reid continued, clearly unaware of whatever that was going on between Lynn and Kate.

"And what do I get for driving you guys here?"

"My company that most girls love and sought out for?" Reid gave Lynn a cheesy grin.

Rolling her eyes, Lynn replied, "And what if I'm not like most girls?"

"I thought you said that you weren't picky."

Giving up, Lynn laughed. "Fine. Whatever."

Lynn shot Kate another look when Kate 'suddenly' started choking on her drink.

- - -

"Okay," Reid said, shoving the last of the fries in his mouth. "Come on." He grabbed Lynn's hand and pulled her out of her seat and onto the dance floor.

Lynn looked up and stared at the overhead lights in disbelief as the lights slightly dimmed and the song changed into a much slower song. She stared back at Reid who apparently hadn't noticed the change.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" Lynn asked, her green eyes full of suspicion.

"Nope." Seeing Lynn's narrowed eyes, he added, "I'm serious."

Shaking her head, Lynn put her arms around Reid's neck as his arms encircled her small waist.

Looking across the room, Lynn caught Caleb staring at her with the same suspicious look that she had been giving Reid seconds ago. Quickly looking away, Lynn looked at Reid and realised that the smart-mouth had been quiet for some time.

"What?" She asked when he gave her a strange look.

"Nothing." He smiled. "So how much unlike are you compared to most girls?"

Lynn smiled in return. "Quite."

"So does that mean that you don't like my company?"

Lynn laughed. She had wondered what he was getting to when he asked that first question. "Well, I..." Lynn suddenly stopped and gave a gasp.

"Lynn?" Reid asked, the concern clear in his eyes. The sudden gasp had startled him and things did not help when Lynn looked as if she was momentarily stunned, her green eyes blank and wide. He shook her gently. "Lynn?"

As sudden as the gasp had been, Lynn looked as if she was suddenly back to normal, save for the strange look that she had in her eyes.

"Sorry," she managed. "It's just that I suddenly don't feel very well."

"You wanna sit down for a while?"

Shaking her head, Lynn replied, "No, I think I'll just go back and rest for a while."

Reid nodded. She had scared him for a moment. It did looked as if she was about to faint a couple of seconds ago. "I'll accompany you."

After explaining and saying their goodbyes to the rest of them, Lynn and Reid walked towards her Mercedes. Lynn noticed that Caleb still had that suspicious look on his face. From the corner of her eye, she caught another familiar figure staring at them as they walked out. Tyler had a completely different expression from the one on Caleb's face that Lynn could not understand.

Lynn and Reid stopped short when a car suddenly pulled up in front of them. A bunch of guys came out of the car but one of them made Lynn suddenly nervous. Anxious, she tugged at Reid's hand, hurrying him to go.

"Well well well, leaving already?" An arrogant voice stopped them. The guy stopped right in front of Lynn. "Isn't it the new girl? Well, how about leaving here with someone other than blondie-boy over here?" Disgust filled Lynn when the guy grinned and leant closer to her. "You'll have a much better time with me than with him."

"Go to hell, Aaron," Reid said through gritted teeth. "Leave her alone."

"Let's go, Reid," Lynn muttered, pulling Reid away. "My headache's not getting any better."

Remembering that his initial aim was to get Lynn back to the Academy, Reid quickly walked away before the scene got ugly. He glanced at her when he heard her give a soft sigh of relief.

"If it weren't for you and your lousy health, things would have definitely got out of hand just then," Reid said, chuckling weakly.

Lynn smiled weakly back at Reid's faint attempt at humour. "You have no idea just how right you are."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lynn yawned and sat up in her bed. Her head still felt a little weird from yesterday. Reid had walked her all the way back to her room as if she was a sick patient. She knew that he only left when he made sure that she was comfortably resting in her bed. Lynn stifled another yawn. She glanced at her alarm clock.

"Oh hell," she cursed, leaping out of her bed immediately and got dressed. "Shit."

Lynn rushed down and headed towards her first class, still trying to comb the tangles out of her wavy hair with her fingers. Not surprisingly, the class had already begun.

"Ms. Carter, nice of you to finally grace us with your presence," the teacher remarked when Lynn tried to enter the class without him noticing.

Wincing, she replied, "Sorry, sir."

"First warning, Ms. Carter. Make sure this doesn't happen again."

Nodding meekly, Lynn hurried to the nearest empty seat so that the rest of the class could deviate their attention away from her and back to the lesson again.

"Nice hair, Lynn." Pogue smirked at her when the lunch break bell rang.

Kate lightly smacked him on his arm. "Hey." Turning her attention to Lynn, she said, "It doesn't look that bad. It's just messy."

"Like you've just been laid." Reid continued, laughing.

Kate rolled her eyes. "No. I'm serious, it's not that bad. Besides, your hair is wavy to begin with."

Lynn sighed and tried to untangle her hair again. "And this is what you get for waking up late."

"Why did you wake up late anyway?" Tyler asked. "You went back early yesterday."

Pogue started roaring with laughter. "What did you do to her last night, Reid?"

Reid glared at Pogue, hitting him on his head. "Nothing."

Lynn blushed at Pogue's comment and replied, "I just forgot to set the alarm."

"Somehow, I don't think that's the full story," Pogue said.

"Yea." Caleb glanced at Lynn with the same suspicious look in his eyes.

"Yea. Personally, I prefer the whole Reid idea," Pogue said, cracking up again.

Shaking her head at him and rolling her eyes, Lynn replied, "You guys think too much." She finally managed to pull her messy hair into a high ponytail. "Like I said, I forgot to set the alarm."

Lynn ignored Caleb when he glanced at her again. 'He needs to stop doing that,' she thought, annoyed.

"Second day of school and I'm already the butt of your jokes," Lynn muttered.

"Ignore them juvenile males, Lynn."

Lynn laughed at Kate's comment. She caught Caleb staring at her again. 'That's it,' she thought.

"What?" She demanded.

Raising at eyebrow at her sudden outburst, Caleb replied coolly, "Nothing. You just have a lock of hair that you've missed from your ponytail."

She raised a hand to check if he was right. Lynn sighed to herself when there really was a lock of hair that she had missed. Today was definitely not her day. And Caleb's constant 'looks' were not making her day any better.

Seeing a girls' restroom in the corner, Lynn said, "You guys go ahead. I'll just go and fix my hair."

Shrugging, Kate said, "And I'll join you. We'll meet you guys later in the cafeteria."

Lynn looked at her reflection. Her image stared back with the same pair of green eyes that were gleaming with annoyance. Lynn never liked being the centre of attention but she knew that she had already drawn enough attention to herself at her new school already, with her being one of the latest students to arrive at the Academy as well as today's episode of her arriving to class late.

She saw Kate entering one of the cubicles from the mirror. Lynn diverted her attention back to her hair and began to pull her hair into another new ponytail when suddenly the same sensation that she felt the night before at Nicky's overwhelmed her.

"You okay?" Kate asked when she saw a weird look on her friend's face.

"Yea," Lynn replied, wiping the look off her face and replacing it with a smile. "I just tugged on my hair a little too hard."

"Oh. Well, come on. Let's go join the guys."

"You know what, I'm actually not that hungry. You just go ahead with them."

"You can still join us in the cafeteria."

Spotting an empty bench under the shade of a huge willow tree, Lynn replied, "No, it's okay. I have to catch up on my assignments anyway. I'm already way behind as it is."

Nodding, Kate went off to find the rest of the guys.

- - -

"I just don't trust her," Caleb muttered to his friends.

"Caleb, how can you be suspicious of someone whom you barely know?"

"Reid, that's my point. How much do we know about her? So the fact that she just arrives here one month after Chase Collins is just a coincidence?" Turning his attention to Tyler, Caleb continued, " Not to mention that it's almost your time to ascend, Tyler."

"Caleb, you can't be suspicious of everyone. Chase is gone. The worst is over. Just give her a chance." Pogue looked up. "And besides, I'm not getting any weird vibes from her. She just seems like an ordinary girl."

"Hey guys," Kate said, interrupting Caleb from replying Pogue.

"Hey," Pogue replied, moving over to make space for his girlfriend. "Where's Lynn?"

"She said that she wasn't hungry and that she needed to catch up on some assignments of hers."

Pogue immediately shot Caleb a warning look.

"One chance," he said flatly, grabbing his things and leaving the table.

Kate looked questioningly at Pogue who simply shrugged in reply while Caleb walked out of the cafeteria.

He walked slowly about the school grounds. Everything seemed normal. Students were talking and laughing, living their own lives. It was as if everyone had just forgotten about Sarah's death and Chase's mysterious disappearance.

Caleb stopped in his tracks when he saw Lynn sitting on a bench a few feet away from him. She didn't seem to notice him, with her ears plugged with earphones that were connected to her iPod and a couple of books on her lap.

As he was nearing her, Lynn stopped scribbling whatever she had been scribbling in her notebook and glanced at her watch on her wrist. Caleb stopped walking when she started looking around as if she was expecting someone. She gave a small smile when she caught sight of him. Caleb smiled awkwardly back at her and walked over to sit beside her.

"I think I owe you an apology."

Caleb felt slightly surprised when Lynn did not even look surprised at his sudden apology. She was simply looking at him, as if waiting for him to continue.

"I know that I've been acting kinda cold towards you. I mean, it's only your second day here and getting this kind of treatment from me won't make your stay here any easier or any better. It's ridiculous I know but I just couldn't help feeling suspicious about you."

Lynn nodded. "It's fine. I heard about what you've had to go through. That wouldn't have been easy for anyone."

Caleb looked away. "It wasn't. Still isn't. But I realised that acting this way towards you won't make the pain lessen."

"Thanks for apologising. And if it helps, I really don't have any bad intentions of being here. Just education and a few screw-ups in life that I have to undo."

Caleb smiled. A genuine smile. "Good. So the air is finally cleared between us?"

"Yes, Caleb," Lynn replied with a warm smile of her own.

"I'll leave you to your slaving then."

For the first time, Lynn laughed to something Caleb said. "Nice of you." Her green eyes followed his figure as it disappeared amongst the crowd of students as he made his way back towards the direction of the cafeteria.

Lynn stifled a yawn and leant her head on the back of the bench. She closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sunlight as the slight breeze played with the loose strands of her ponytail. She had not lied to Caleb what her intentions were. 'I just didn't...'

"This is called catching up on assignments?" A male voice interrupted her half-formed thoughts.

Her eyes flashed open when she heard Tyler's voice. Blushing, she sat up straight and replied, "No, I was just taking a break."

Tyler laughed. "Here, I brought you a sandwich in case you got hungry."

"Thanks, Tyler. But I'm not hungry."

Tyler raised an eyebrow. "Right. There was no way that you could have eaten breakfast this morning because you obviously woke up late. Half the day has gone past and you still don't feel hungry?"

"Fine," Lynn replied, laughing. "I am actually quite hungry." She took the sandwich from his hands.

"Why didn't you join us for lunch then?"

"Like I told Kate, I had some assignments that needed catching up. And I figured that someone might show up here."

"I'm only here because I figured that you probably hadn't eaten throughout the day."

Lynn nodded at Tyler. "Very thoughtful of you."

Recalling the conversation he had been having with the others, Tyler asked, "You've turned eighteen right?"

"Yea, just. I just celebrated before moving here." Lynn smiled. "What about you, baby boy? When is your birthday?"

Tyler looked away, trying not to think about what a big change it'll be for him. "Next weekend."

Lynn's eyes lit up. "That's great! Are you going to be celebrating?"

"No," he looked back at her, his eyes solemn. "I don't really like birthdays very much."

"Come on, it's your 18th birthday right? It's a big deal. You should celebrate."

Tyler allowed himself a small smile at the excitement on Lynn's face. "It's a bigger deal than you think it is."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I still cannot believe that you did that, Reid," Lynn grumbled.

"What? He was getting annoying. Not to mention that he deserved it," Reid replied defensively.

"I know. But you know how Aaron is already a jackass. So let the jackass be a jackass. And besides, it wasn't as if you got off scot-free from punching him." Lynn said, dabbing the cut on Reid's chin with an iodine soaked cotton bud.

"But at least his injuries were worse than mine." Reid grinned at Lynn.

"You know, he's right. Aaron did deserve that. If Reid hadn't punched him, I know I would have."

Lynn glared at Tyler. "You're not helping. And I don't need you two to defend my honour." She rolled her eyes. "I know Caleb won't be happy when he finds out about this."

"And who's going to tell him?"

Lynn rolled her eyes again. "Reid, you have a cut on your chin that would definitely turn out to be a bruise tomorrow. Of course Caleb would notice. He would have to be blind not to."

"So? I'll just avoid him all day tomorrow."

This time, Tyler shot Reid a look. "The party? Tomorrow?"

"Oh, right. I forgot all about your-coming-of-age party, baby boy." Reid sighed. "Fine. I'll just make sure it heals by tonight then."

"And how is that possible?" Lynn asked skeptically.

"With Tyler's help," Reid replied, grinning at Tyler, his eyes twinkling.

"Forget it. I'm not even going to try understanding that. That bond that you guys have is just too complicated." Lynn shook her head, remembering the past couple of times when the four guys had exchanged cryptic messages and looks that had both Kate and Lynn puzzling. Kate had told her to just not bother about those 'moments'. "And this is the last time the three of us are going to Nicky's without Pogue, Kate and Caleb."

"Lynn, you said that the last time," Tyler said, raising an eyebrow. "And you need us there from protecting you from jerks like Aaron."

"Doesn't the guy ever give up? I've turned down his advances for the past week already and he's still so persistent?"

"Aaron never gives up until he manages to sleep with the girl," Reid muttered.

"Why would anyone want to sleep with him I wonder?"

Reid shrugged. "That's a mystery we've all been trying to solve ever since we met him."

Lynn laughed. "Okay. I'm done. And it's late so I'm going back to crash."

Tyler and Reid nodded.

"You need me to walk you back?" Tyler asked, standing.

"No thanks. I think I can manage," Lynn replied, flashing them a smile.

"Then, I'll be off myself. Bye guys. Thanks for the ride, Lynn," Tyler said, walking out of Reid's room and towards his own.

Lynn nodded as Tyler walked out. She turned back and found Reid still looking at her. "Goodnight, Reid." She paused on her way out. "And even though that was a stupid move to make, you hitting Aaron in the face and everything, I'm glad that you did stick up for me."

Reid shrugged and flashed Lynn a smile. "It's what guys do."

His eyes followed her as she walked out of his room. Reid flopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. He would have did more than punch Aaron in the face for what he said tonight if Lynn and Tyler had not stopped him. If Lynn had not stopped him. It had been mainly Lynn that made him control himself. But Aaron's decision of calling her a slut had made him completely lose it despite the promise that he had made to Lynn about not getting into anymore fistfights when the first one broke out in front of Lynn.

Reid recalled the first night when they had brought Lynn to Nicky's. It was just a week ago but to Reid it seemed as if it was ages ago. If Lynn had not been feeling sick that night, Reid was sure that a fight would have broken out between him and Aaron.

Their friendship had blossomed easily since they met. Reid had liked Lynn from the moment they met. She was different than the other girls that he knew. Kate included. And now, Reid was finding that he may just like Lynn more than a friend should. And he had a nagging suspicion that Tyler may just about have the same feelings that Reid felt towards her.

Four rooms away, Tyler Simms laid in his bed thinking about a certain redhead that had walked straight into their lives.

- - -

"Come on, Tyler. This is your last chance to do this," Reid said, pushing his friend towards the edge of the cliffs.

Tyler laughed. "Alright then. It's time for birthday boy to make his entrance."

He took a deep breath and jumped. Tyler smiled, feeling the air whistling past his ears, enjoying the exhilaration from it. He enjoyed it while he could because after tonight and two hours past midnight, after he turns eighteen and ascends, he would not be able to Use for trivial matters such as this.

"Where's Reid and Tyler?" Lynn asked as she glanced around the open field, still not catching sight of them.

"They'll be here," Pogue replied, giving Caleb a sideways glance.

"Hey! We're here!" Reid yelled out to them as they strode towards them from the opposite direction.

Lynn looked past them to see if there was another access but all she could see where the high cliffs. "Where did you guys come from?"

Reid and Tyler exchanged glances and shrugged in reply.

"Happy birthday Tyler," Kate said, handing him a wrapped gift.

"You do know that my actual birthday is tomorrow right?" Tyler asked, accepting the present from her. "And that this is just a pre-birthday celebration?"

Lynn rolled her eyes. "Yes, we know that your birthday is at two in the morning tomorrow. That's why we're having a pre-birthday party. So that we can countdown to your birthday."

The four guys who had not been involved in the planning of the party exchanged glances with each other. Lynn and Kate had insisted that it's best to leave the planning to girls.

"We can't do the countdown," Caleb said.

"Why not?"

Caleb glanced at Lynn and looked uncomfortably away. "We have this thing."

"What thing?"

"I have to go back home and celebrate with my parents," Tyler interrupted hurriedly. "So, I'll have to leave by midnight. The latest."

Lynn and Kate stared at the guys in disbelief. Lynn finally broke the silence by shrugging and saying, "Fine. If the birthday boy wants it that way then I guess we don't have a choice."

Tyler smiled apologetically at the girls. "Sorry that you guys didn't know this until now."

"See, Lynn?" Kate said. "This is why I never plan parties for these guys. Something unexpected always comes up."

- - -

Caleb stared at the rest of the party-goers who were enjoying themselves drinking and dancing. He recalled the first time when he met Sarah. It was at this exact location. That had also been the first time he met Chase Collins. Parties thrown by students at the Academy were usually held at this spot for its easy getaway and for the space.

Caleb broke away from his thoughts and looked at his watch. It was almost midnight. He stood up to find the rest of his friends.

"Tyler," Caleb said when he finally found him standing with Reid and Lynn, laughing about something. "It's almost midnight."

Tyler nodded and walked away with Caleb in search of Pogue, leaving Reid with Lynn.

Reid turned towards Lynn. "Sorry about all of this."

Lynn shook her head in reply. "No. It's not your fault. I didn't bother to ask about whatever traditions that you guys have."

"You can still stay on, you know. I bet some of these guys are not quite ready to leave the party yet."

"I know. But I'm not going to stick around until the cops roll along. I might as well leave with you guys." Lynn paused. "And besides, who am I going to hang out with besides you guys? Aaron?"

"Kate?"

"I doubt Pogue will let her stay here when you guys leave."

Reid was quiet. He still felt bad for cutting Lynn's night short even though he had nothing to do with it. Tyler was the only person that really had to leave. The rest of them were just leaving for the sake of it. Reid had not intended to leave the party early. But since Lynn was already planning on leaving early, he decided he might as well leave too.

"I can stay you know."

Lynn smiled and shook her head. "Thanks. But I don't feel like staying anyway."

Just when she said that, the rest of the guys and Kate joined them. They headed towards their cars. This time, Tyler drove alone while the rest of them went into Lynn's and Caleb's car.

The watch on his wrist ticked loudly to his ears as Tyler drove alone, his car slowing down as he reached his old house. His heart was beating a nervous tattoo. He knew that ascending was not going to be easy. His three 'brothers' had related their own experiences to him.

But no matter how difficult it is, Tyler knew that he had to do this on his own.

Miles away, Lynn stood rigid in her room as sudden images flashed across her mind. She knew that she needed to find Tyler.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Tyler glanced at his watch. 1.50 A.M., it read. Ten more minutes before he finally ascends. He took a deep breath before entering an old abandoned barn that stood near his old house. Pogue and Reid had both came here to ascend when their times came. Caleb on the other hand had ascended at the old Putnam's barn with Chase Collins there waiting to force him into willing him his power.

Lynn started her car nervously. The moment the engine started purring softly, Lynn stepped on the gas and drove towards the direction she had saw Tyler take. She knew that the rest of her friends had probably fallen asleep during the last hour while she was pacing around her room, thinking of what to do.

2.00 A.M. Pain shot through Tyler's body as he was lifted off the ground by some unseen force.

Lynn drove without knowing where she was going. She was only relying on her instincts as well as her photographic memory to find Tyler. She slowed down in front of an old barn that looked familiar to her. An old house that looked as if it had been abandoned for a while stood beside it.

She cut the engine and sat in her car, still feeling nervous. Finally, she opened the car door and walked towards the barn. Her instincts were telling her that this was the place. Her trembling fingers pushed open the closed door, wondering what to expect.

Tyler gritted his teeth in pain and tried to stop himself from screaming out loud. The pain was unlike any other that he had felt before. It was as if electricity was coursing through his veins, threatening to explode from within his body.

Lynn's heart pounded as she took a step into the barn.

Tyler's head shot up when he heard a sound. His senses told him that there was someone here.

He turned towards the sound and found himself staring into Lynn's green eyes.

There was something in those eyes.

It was as if she knew.

- - -

Seconds passed between them.

What would have been mere seconds to somebody else seemed like eternity to them.

- - -

Finally the pain subsided as the unseen force that had been controlling Tyler's body disappeared. Tyler got onto his feet, his forehead covered with sweat and his chest heaving as his breaths came out in ragged forms, his brown eyes still locked in her green ones.

"Lynn."

His voice sounded harsh to her ears. The muscles in her body tensed as he took a step towards her.

"What was that, Tyler?"

Tyler's jaw tightened at her question. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Her lips tightened into a straight line. "What the hell was that, Tyler?"

"Nevermind that," he snapped. "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" She shot back.

"Stop dodging my questions, Lynn!"

"Stop dodging mine!"

The tension in Tyler's jaw lessened as the two stared at each other, each refusing to back down. "I can't tell you why."

"Well, I can't tell you why I'm here either."

The tension in his jaw returned. "You can't know."

"Why?"

"Look," Tyler started slowly. "Just tell me what you're doing here."

"No. Not until you tell me why you're here."

"Just answer me, Lynn!"

Lynn gave a snort. "What, so now you're the only one who can have secrets?"

"Lynn!"

"I just knew that you were going to be here, okay?" She yelled back.

Tyler's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "How?"

Lynn simply glared back at him, her green eyes flashing with defiance and anger.

"How, Lynn?" Tyler demanded angrily.

* * *

**_note: Yes, a cliffhanger. But please give your reviews guys! Please! Thanks lots!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"How, Lynn?" Tyler repeated when Lynn still hadn't answered him.

Lynn stared at Tyler as if contemplating whether she should tell him. She knew that what she had to say, her secret, will definitely change some things between them.

Lynn looked away angrily. She focused her gaze on the wooden panels that were almost falling apart beside them. "I thought you were in danger."

Tyler's eyes narrowed. "What? What do you mean?"

"I saw you. I thought you were in danger."

"So you followed me here after the party?"

"No," Lynn replied sharply. "I went back to the dorms first. It was only after that when I saw you."

Tyler stared at Lynn, not understanding. "What do you mean by you saw me?"

Lynn took a deep breath and turned her gaze back to Tyler. "What I tell you, you cannot tell anyone else."

Tyler nodded and opened his mouth to promise but Lynn raised a hand to stop him.

"But," she started. "You have to tell me your secret as well. I need to know why you're here and what the hell that was."

Tyler frowned. Should he risk the brotherhood's secret? But not telling Lynn the truth would also risk their secret from being exposed. Lynn was sure to start asking unnecessary questions.

"You cannot tell anyone my secret either. Not a soul."

Lynn nodded in return. "So we have a deal. My secret for yours."

Tyler nodded slowly. "Go. Tell me this secret of yours."

She bit her lip nervously. "I'm a clairvoyant."

Tyler stared at her. "What? As in you can see the future kind of thing?"

Looking away, Lynn nodded.

"How is that possible?"

She turned back to face him. Her eyebrows drew together and her eyes narrowed at his remark. "How is whatever I saw possible?" She shot back.

Tyler ran a hand across his hair. "So you saw me here and you thought I was in danger?"

"Well, in my vision, you were hanging in the air and screaming in pain. So yes, I thought you were in danger. And being the good friend that I actually am, I decided to find you and help you but got yelled at instead."

Tyler winced. "Hey, I didn't know. So you only get your erm, visions in short bursts?"

Lynn nodded. "They usually last for one or two seconds."

"Wait. Have you had any of those about any of us?"

"Yea."

Tyler's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" His heartbeat raced as he wondered how much Lynn already knew about the brotherhood and their powers.

Lynn stared at Tyler with one eyebrow raised, wondering about the suddenly alarmed look that he had when she admitted to having visions about them. "Like the first night at Nicky's. I wasn't sick. It's just that when Reid and I were dancing, I had a vision of him getting into a fight with Aaron inside the bar. So, I faked an illness and got Reid to send me back."

Something that seemed suspiciously like relief to Lynn's eyes passed over Tyler's face. "Oh. Too bad you couldn't foresee the rest of the fights that happened after that night."

Lynn shrugged. "Why do you think I made Reid promise to me that he wouldn't get into those fights anyway? Although I sometimes can 'see' what I want to see if I just concentrate hard enough."

"Where do you get this thing from anyway? This whole seeing the future thing?"

"My grandmother had something like that," Lynn replied. "But enough about me. What is your big secret?"

Tyler took a deep breath and began.

He stared at Lynn when he finally finished telling her about the brotherhood and their powers, trying to read her reaction to everything that he had said. "You don't look surprised."

Lynn shook her head. "Tyler, you're talking to a girl who constantly gets images about the future. I'm used to the term 'different'."

"So only the male line gets these powers?" She asked.

Tyler nodded. "Well, as far as I know anyway." Tyler looked as if he was about to say something else but stopped when his phone started ringing.

"Tyler. Where are you?"

"Hi, Caleb. I'm at the family barn," he replied. Realising the worried undertone of Caleb's voice, Tyler asked, "Why? Is something wrong?"

"I have a weird feeling. Like there's something wrong. Get out of there now."

"Yea, sure. I'm leaving now," Tyler agreed, ending their conversation. Turning to Lynn, he said, "Let's go. It's getting late anyway."

Lynn nodded and followed Tyler out of the barn.

- - -

"I'm telling you guys," Caleb said. "I felt something yesterday."

Pogue nodded. "Yea. I felt it too. It felt like the whole Chase thing again."

"Come on. Chase is gone for good from our lives okay? You guys are just paranoid because Tyler was ascending," Reid said, shaking his head. "Anyway, I'm going to find Lynn. She said she wanted a sandwich."

Tyler stiffened at the mention of her name. He had not seen Lynn since last night. It wasn't that he didn't trust her. Tyler just hoped that she would not accidentally let slip of the fact that she knows their secret.

Lynn looked up from her books when she heard Reid approaching. She flashed him a smile that made Reid's mood instantly lighten.

"Here you go, miss. The sandwich that you ordered."

Lynn stifled a yawn. "Thanks Reid. How did you know I was here anyway?"

Reid shrugged. "You usually hang out here if you don't join us for lunch. Although I was expecting Kate to be with you."

Lynn smiled. The fact that Reid noticed these little things about her made her stomach do silly little flips. "Kate went to the library."

"How come you never go to the library to do your assignments? Why this spot?" He frowned at her. "And why do you look so tired?"

"I like this spot. And I don't really like the fact that Ms. Warren, the old hag of a librarian, keeps breathing over my neck making sure that I don't ruin her precious books. And to your third question, I couldn't really sleep yesterday."

"Oh," he replied. A sudden grin came on and the mischievous glint that Lynn had grew so accustomed to appeared in his eyes. "Well, when you're done with that sandwich, why don't you rest your head here?" He asked, patting his shoulder.

Lynn laughed and rolled her eyes. She threw the remainder of her sandwich into the bin and leant against Reid. "You're lucky that I'm feeling so tired."

Reid chuckled. "Just shut up and rest then."

Lynn bit her lower lip to hide the smile that threatened to appear when he said that. She closed her eyes and let sleep drift over her.

Reid looked at Lynn's peaceful expression and wrapped an arm around her sleeping figure. The slight breeze lifted strands of her hair, blowing the scent of her hair in his direction, making his senses tingle. He liked the feel of her in his arms. The warmth from her was a comfort to him. He didn't care if the other students passing by them were shooting them weird glances. He didn't care if some of the girls that he previously had 'flings' with were staring at them. All he cared about right now was Lynn.

"Hey," Pogue's voice interrupted Reid's musings. "Oops."

Startled, Lynn's eyes flew open. She could feel blood rushing to her cheeks as she sat up. Lynn stifled another yawn. "Sorry. I'm a bit tired."

Lynn glanced at the guys and was surprised to see both Tyler and Caleb looking annoyed. It was the same expression of annoyance but there was something different in their expressions. Like they were annoyed about two completely different things.

"Why are you so tired anyway?" Caleb asked.

Lynn's eyes flew to Caleb's face. She could see the glint of suspicion in his eyes but she chose to ignore it. "I couldn't sleep yesterday."

His eyes narrowed. "Why?"

Lynn shrugged, choosing not to reply.

Caleb frowned. The same feeling of distrust that he had felt towards Lynn when she had first walked into their lives began to rush back into him. He knew that he was not just being paranoid. He had felt the strange feeling that he had last night once before.

It was when Chase Collins worked his powers and messed with their lives.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Care to dance?"

Lynn looked up and smiled at Reid, putting her hand into his own. "Sure." She ignored Kate's grin that she had caught from the corner of her eye.

Reid pulled Lynn close, so close that she could feel the warmth of his breaths on her forehead. She knew that if she just tilted her head up, her lips would be almost touching his. Her heart hammered in her chest as his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her so gently as if she was a fragile porcelain doll. Her skin tingled where his fingers had accidentally brushed upon when he pushed away a lock of red hair that had fallen into her eyes.

She liked him. There was no doubting that. Even if her conscious mind refused to believe that, her own body was already sending obvious signals to her head.

He looked at her, taking in every detail of her from her flushed cheeks, brilliant green eyes and glossed lips.

Lips that he had finally got a taste of that afternoon.

- - - Earlier that afternoon - - -

"Thanks. I really appreciate you doing this."

Reid shrugged and grinned. "What you mean is that I'm the only one who can help you?"

Lynn laughed. "Okay. You're right. But it's not that I'm not trying. Believe me, I've tried but I just cannot understand those sums. And none of the others are willing to help me."

"Again, you mean that none of the others will let you copy their work?"

"Hey," Lynn pretended to be insulted. "I'm not copying okay? If I was copying, I would have just taken your book and your book only. But I asked for your book _and_ your help because I really do need you to explain everything to me."

Reid snorted and gave a crooked smile. "Well, aren't I the lucky one? To be spending my Saturday afternoon cooped up indoors."

Lynn rolled her eyes. "Kate, Pogue and Caleb are out watching a movie. Tyler's busy getting his car fixed. And you, Mr. Sadistic, volunteered to stay here to watch me slave away at my apparently never ending assignments."

Reid laughed. "Yea well. I'm not going to spend my Saturday afternoon cooped up in this room." Grabbing her hand, Reid pulled her out of the room.

"Here. At least there's sun out here. Why do you even like this spot anyway?"

Lynn laughed and made herself comfortable on her favourite spot in the school. "Because it's shady and comfortable here." Lynn looked around at the empty surroundings. "And there are not a lot of people around here most of the time. Especially not on a Saturday."

"So we'll get a lot of privacy then."

"Yea." Lynn looked away as her cheeks blushed pink. "For you to help me with my math."

Reid inwardly groaned as he remembered the help that he had promised to her. "Forget math. Let's just enjoy the sun."

"Reid."

"I'm serious. I've seen you slaving away practically every day of the week. A little rest would do you some good."

Lynn bit her lip. "I suppose," she finally replied, leaning against Reid as she stretched out on the bench.

"So tell me about yourself."

Lynn looked at Reid curiously. "What is there to know?"

"Who is Kaitlynn Carter really?" Reid asked with a comical expression on his face.

She laughed in reply. "As if you don't already know. I'm a New York girl who came here because I want to get into the Ivy League."

"I don't mean that. As in who are you really?"

Lynn did not know what to say. Only Tyler knew that secret of hers and as much as she wanted to, she could not let Reid find out about that. In her opinion, the more the number of people that knew that secret of hers, the more complicated things might become. And letting the others know about that secret of hers would only increase Caleb's suspicions of her. Because then, Caleb might claim that she had been hiding the truth from them. Smiling, she replied, "You've known me for a while now. You tell me."

"You're a girl who has seen some things in the world that a girl that young isn't supposed to experience yet. You probably went through a couple of rough patches in your childhood. You were probably labeled as the kid in school who had to experience the broken marriage of her parents."

She shook her head and looked at Reid. "For someone whom I thought knew me pretty well, you definitely got hell a lot wrong." Lynn sighed. "For one thing, I'm not that girl who had to go through a bad childhood. In fact, my childhood was pretty good. And for another thing, my parents didn't actually get divorced. They were never married in the first place. They just lived together until one day he decided to move out. To me, that was the day he died. I know it sounds bitter but I personally have my own reasons and he really didn't have to put my mom through all that crap. But thankfully my mom got herself together in the end. She had always been the successful single mom type. And so, in school, I was never the kid who had to go through a tough time at home. I was the rich girl with the cool mom." She smiled, reminiscing. "So, all in all, I really do have a good life."

Reid stared at her. He had thought that he had this girl all figured out. But apparently all that he had figured out had been sadly wrong.

"What else? That can't be all that you think you know about me."

"The only other things I know about you are from the things that you do."

Lynn raised an eyebrow. "Like?"

"Well, I know that you like this spot. Probably because this is your little getaway spot. A place for you to get away from the regular school madness, And I know that you don't particularly like violence from that promise that you made me do about not getting into anymore fights. I know that your favourite food is burger and fries and you're not the type of girl who goes on diets. I know that although you're resulting to copying my work now, you're generally a girl who doesn't mind working her ass off for something that needed to be done. I also happen to know that you like reading romance novels like Pride and Prejudice or plays in the case of Romeo and Juliet because of the well-worn copies that you constantly carry around in your bag. You generally get on well with people but you don't like people who don't know when to turn their egos off. And despite your constant complaints about Estelle's American Boy and the inaudible lyrics, I know that you secretly like that song." Reid paused and smiled. "And I also know that you don't like the cheesy lines that I am constantly throwing at you."

The atmosphere between them tensed as Reid waited for Lynn's comments on his 'observations' about her. Although her face was carefully blank, her stomach had begun doing the familiar little flips. "Stick with what you know, Reid. It's much more accurate than what you presumed," she finally replied.

Reid was silent beside her. There was much more that he knew about her. He knew that she hated Monday mornings. He knew that she had some weight issues when she was younger. He knew that her favourite colour was forest green because of the resemblance to her eyes. There were even some things about her that drove him up the wall sometimes. Like her annoying habit of reminding people to be punctual. Or her uncanny ability to be right most of the time. It all annoyed him. But no matter what, he still liked her for who she is. Reid had taken a friendly liking to the redhead the first time they met. But the more he got to know her, the more there was to like.

"Well," Lynn started, breaking the silence. "Seems like you've already have me all figured out, blondie-boy."

Reid stared into Lynn's smiling green eyes. "Not quite. There's still something that I'm still not sure about."

There was a certain seriousness in his expression that made her smile slowly disappear and her heartbeat quicken. Reid leant in closer until he could see the green irises of her eyes. Her whole body tensed.

But the moment his lips touched hers, everything was forgotten. She forgot how nervous she was feeling. She forgot how tensed she was. She forgot everything. Because at that moment, the only thing she could focus on was the warmth of his lips against hers. The gentleness of the kiss, the electricity that seem to be generating from their kiss, it all surprised her. The kiss deepened as she kissed back. His arms circled her, pressing her closer to him as her own hands ran through his hair, her fingers raking through his hair. The kiss was not the heavy, forceful and rushed type that usually led to heavy making out or impatient lustful sex.

It was slow. It was deep. It was perfect.

And by the end of the kiss, Reid had gotten his answer. "Now I'm sure," he said, blue eyes boring into her green ones.

- - - Back at Nicky's - - -

Whatever it was, there was something decidedly different about their dance that night. It was as if there was something tingling from the atmosphere around them. Whether it was from the unknown kiss that had happened that afternoon or whether it was from something else, no one knew.

But the people who knew them were sure that something was different.

As Kate and Pogue grinned at the dancing couple, Tyler and Caleb stared at them from their table.

Caleb's expression was one of sheer uncertainty.

Whereas Tyler's expression was one of sheer annoyance.

Mingled with a touch of jealousy.

* * *

_**Note: Hi! Reviews are much needed, people!! Thanks lots!! XD**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"So what's with you and Reid?"

Lynn raised an eyebrow at Kate's question as the two girls made their way to the cafeteria to meet up with the guys.

"Oh, don't pretend like you have no idea what I'm talking about. I saw you guys yesterday on the dance floor," she said. Turning to her friend, she continued, "There was definitely something there."

Lynn laughed but did not reply her friend.

Kate gasped softly. "Something did happen between the two of you!"

Lynn carefully made her face blank as they entered the cafeteria. "There they are," she said, changing the subject and pointing to the table filled with the four guys.

Kate sighed when she realized that Lynn was not going to give her a straight answer. Not now, anyway.

"Hey guys," Lynn said, sitting on an empty seat beside Tyler. She shot a quick glance at everyone. But when she caught sight of Reid's expression, her eyes narrowed. He looked as if he was frustrated about something. His eyebrows were drawn into the familiar frown that always appeared when he was troubled.

"Not doing your assignments today?"

Lynn turned to Tyler and smiled. "No. I finally finished this week's assignments."

Tyler nodded and returned her smile.

"Hey," Reid whispered. "Check her out."

Lynn looked up and saw Janice Miller strut past their table with her skirt hitched up so high that it was almost obscene. The blonde girl flashed the guys a flirtatious smile and stuck her massive rack out as she walked past. Lynn frowned and turned to watch Reid's expression to the whole scene. He looked as though he enjoyed it but there was something not right about his expression. Like it was almost forced.

Everyone else turned their attention to Reid as well when they realized that Reid had been talking about Janice. They all looked as if Reid had just lost his mind.

Catching their expressions, Reid turned to them and asked them with mock-innocence, "What? She _is_ hot."

Kate and Pogue both exchanged glances and shot looks from Reid to Lynn and back to Reid again. Caleb's eyebrows were raised and Tyler was frowning. Lynn simply ignored Kate's and Pogue's glances and chewed on her food as if the whole ordeal had not been bothering her. Her face had as usual gathered its usual blank calmness.

"You know, now that I remember, there is one assignment that I haven't exactly completed," Lynn said, standing. "You guys know where to find me." Flashing a smile, Lynn left the rest of them and headed out of the cafeteria.

Sighing, Lynn pulled out the thick Biology book out from her bag. She was not jealous, no. Her emotions were just a confused jumbled mess.

"Hey."

"Hey, Tyler."

Tyler sat down beside her. "Had any of those," he paused and whispered, "visions lately?"

Lynn chuckled softly. "No. Have you been Using lately?"

Tyler sighed and shook his head. "As much as I want to, but no, I haven't. I know of the effects."

"You know, I don't exactly know the story behind Caleb's old girlfriend."

"Well, if I tell you, will you keep that book of yours away?"

Lynn laughed, her mood lightening. She put her book away back into her bag and waited for Tyler to continue.

"Do you know about Chase Collins?"

Lynn immediately shook her head.

"Well, he was here a few months ago. We thought he was just an ordinary guy. But he turned out to be a bad-ass warlock. He was after Caleb's powers and so he used Sarah as a bait to lure him into the barn to make Caleb will him his powers," he whispered so that no one could hear him but Lynn. "Unfortunately, the barn where they were in caught fire and Caleb couldn't save her. The firemen only found her body though. Chase's was nowhere to be found. I'm guessing that he just exploded into millions of pieces of debris."

Lynn listened to Tyler's account in silence.

The bell signaling the end of their lunch break sounded. Tyler waved a goodbye to Lynn and headed off to his next class.

Just as Lynn was reaching her next class, the force of a vision stopped her in her tracks as an almost inaudible gasp escaped her lips.

A familiar image flashed across her mind. She had seen that face before. The face of Chase Collins. Glaring at an equally enraged Caleb Danvers.

"Let's go or you'll be late again," Reid muttered, pulling her arm and leading her into class.

The two of them entered the class just before the teacher was about to start his lecture.

"What were you doing out there?" He whispered.

Lynn shot him a look. "Does it really matter?"

"You were almost late if it weren't for me."

"Yes, thanks for that," Lynn replied rather curtly.

Reid's lips thinned into a straight line. "What's your problem?"

Lynn paused and gave a soft sigh. "Nothing."

Reid looked at Lynn's profile as she appeared to be wholly immersed with whatever the teacher was talking about. He knew what was bothering her. The whole thing that had happened at lunch with Janice Miller.

Reid frowned, seeming frustrated with himself.

- - -

"What is wrong with the two of you?" Kate asked, her gaze switching from Reid to Lynn.

A couple of days had passed since the whole Janice Miller incident that had happened at the lunch table and the situation with Reid had gotten more awkward as days passed. He was getting more and more confusing as days passed. He was constantly dishing out comments about girls and hitting on anyone of the opposite sex that so much as gave him a second glance.

"What?"

"Please, Lynn. This whole thing is bothering you as much as it's bothering him and the rest of us," Kate replied, rolling her eyes. "What is going on?"

Lynn sighed and stared at Reid who was at the pool table. As usual the whole group was at Nicky's. "I honestly have no idea either, Kate. Believe me, I'm just as confused as you are."

"What happened between the two of you anyway?"

"He kissed me," Lynn muttered.

Kate looked at her friend. She couldn't decipher her expression. Kate sighed in reply. "You do know that Reid has a reputation of being a play boy, right? He hasn't really ever gotten a long-term girlfriend before."

Lynn frowned. "I know that, Kate. But there was something about that kiss that didn't seem as though it was just for fun." Lynn paused when she saw Tyler walking towards them.

"Hey," Tyler said, approaching them. "Wanna go for a walk outside, beautiful?"

"I'm good," Kate replied, shrugging.

"I was talking to Lynn."

Kate shot Lynn a glance.

"Sure," Lynn replied with a small smile.

"Hey, you okay?"

Lynn smiled at Tyler. "Yea."

"Maybe you just needed some air," Tyler said. "Besides, the view outside tonight is great."

Lynn felt very conscious of Tyler's arm that was wrapped tightly around her waist. Even though it felt like it was suppose to be a simple friendly gesture, Lynn could not help feeling that the gesture meant more to Tyler than just mere friendship. True, their friendship had deepened the moment they exchanged their secrets. But now, Lynn felt as though Tyler was trying to make it more than just that.

Lynn glanced back into the bar to catch Kate's eye but caught someone else's instead.

Caleb Danvers was staring at the two of them. He looked confused, suspicious, and uncertain. His face was a mixture of expressions. All of which were definitely negative.

Seeing Caleb reminded Lynn about her vision. Lynn turned to Tyler, wondering if she should tell him about it. Lynn maintained her composure when Tyler turned to her and smiled. He gently pulled her closer to him. Lynn smiled back awkwardly, feeling unsure.

Telling him about it would mean exposing more about herself than deemed necessary in her opinion.

So should she? Should she tell Tyler?

But what was it that she should really be telling Tyler about?

Her vision?

Or her true feelings for him?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Tyler?" Lynn asked, worry clear in her eyes.

Tyler sat in his car. Lynn tried to make out his expression but the only source of light that she could get was the moon. His face was too hidden in the shadows for her to understand.

Lynn bit her lip. She had regretted her decision the moment the words left her lips. Now she was wondering if telling him was the right decision. Maybe it was better when things were left unsaid. Maybe it would have been better if she simply let things be. Maybe she should have just waited until she was sure of what she should do. Maybe telling him was not the best decision to make. Maybe, maybe. maybe.

But whatever 'maybe' was, it certainly could not change the outcome of things now. Everything was set in motion the moment she said those words. Now, the only thing that she can do is wait. And the silence was making her more nervous by the second.

- - -

"What do you mean by that, Reid?"

Reid glared angrily back at the green eyes that were flashing dangerously. "You heard what I said."

"Yes, I heard. But I don't get what you're trying to say," Lynn snapped back, venom dripping from her voice.

Reid broke away from her gaze and chose to glare at the walls of the corridor instead. It was too difficult. Reid drew in a deep breath. 'Let's just get this over with,' he thought angrily.

"What I'm trying to say is that," he paused. "That was nothing, Lynn. The kiss meant nothing. Don't you get it? Haven't you realise?" He looked back into her eyes and took the plunge. "I'm not a one woman guy. I never have been. And I don't intend to be that kind of a guy any time soon."

Lynn stared back at Reid's face. It was carefully blank. But no matter what his expression was, his words had hurt more than she had expected it to. She tried to shield the hurt from him but the pain was just too much. He had struck the dagger home.

Reid could see the faint signs of hurt in her eyes. He could see her struggling to hide it from him, to prove to him that whatever he said did not mean anything to her. Softening his tone, he added, "Tyler is a much better match for you, Lynn. Not me."

With that, Reid strode to his room. He could only keep that facade that was masking his true emotions for that long.

"I'm the one who decides that, Reid," Lynn said flatly as he walked away from her.

Shaking her head, Lynn walked back into her own room. Her life at the Academy had gotten more and more out of control. The worse part was that she knew that it was just going to get even crazier. The roller coaster ride, _her_ roller coaster ride had just begun.

Lynn stared at her ceiling as her mind reviewed all that had happened since that day. That day when Reid had kissed her. Everything seemed to have changed since then. He had changed. Because the next day, Reid had begun acting like a complete stranger. Lynn knew that there was only two answers to that. It was either he really was acting strangely and that it wasn't just her paranoia _or_ she simply had not known him well enough.

Tyler was another mystery. What she could not comprehend was why everyone seem to think that Tyler and herself was a matchmake in heaven. Tyler obviously thinks so. Kate prefers anyone that would not potentially hurt her friend's feelings. Pogue agrees with Kate. Caleb probably preferred that she stayed miles away from any of them. And now, Reid tells her that Tyler is the one for her. There were three words repeating in her mind right now and they were 'what-the-hell'.

A rap on her door interrupted her mangled thoughts. Sighing, Lynn rose to open her door.

"Hey," Tyler said, smiling.

Lynn smiled back. "Hey."

"So I've been thinking," Tyler began, the moment her door closed shut. "About what you told me last night."

Lynn waited for him to continue. She had been waiting for his response to what she said to him since last night when she decided to tell him about her latest vision. She had wanted to clue him in on her true feelings for him as well but his response to her vision had been so vague that she decided to leave that for another time.

"Maybe you were just having glimpses of the past."

She stared at him. "Tyler, how can I possibly be having glimpses of the past?"

Tyler shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe you're 'gift' evolved or something and so now you can catch glimpses of the past as well as the future." He shrugged again when he caught sight of Lynn's expression which was full of disbelief. "Come on, Lynn. It's possible. Who knows how this thing of yours works anyway? And besides, there is absolutely no way that Chase could have possibly survived that fight with Caleb."

Lynn sighed. "Okay, Tyler, here's the thing." Lynn raised her fingers to count it off. "Number one, I don't get glimpses of the past. Number two, how am I suppose to get glimpses of the past when all of this is not even in my memory? Number three, Chase could have survived, Tyler. Like you said, noone found the body. He could still be alive. Number four, again, there is no way that I'm seeing the past."

Tyler sat down on Lynn's bed dejectedly. "How did you know it was really Chase anyway? You haven't met him before. Maybe it was just someone else."

Lynn stiffened when Tyler said that. She shot Tyler a glance, making sure that he was not looking at her. She felt a rush of relief when she saw Tyler deep in thought, staring into blank space. She quickly thought up of an excuse to answer him. "It was him. Caleb mentioned his name in the vision."

Shaking his head, Tyler said, "This just doesn't make any sense. I have to tell Caleb."

Immediate alarm filled Lynn. "No! You can't tell Caleb. Noone is suppose to know about my secret, remember?"

"But what about Chase?"

"Tyler, even if you tell Caleb about it, what can he do? What can any of us do but wait for this Chase Collins guy to actually show up?"

"You're right." Tyler sighed. "We can't do anything."

Nodding, Lynn replied, "Right."

"Anyway, I thought I heard you and Reid talking in the hallway just now."

Wincing, Lynn asked, "We were that loud?"

Tyler shrugged. "Not really. I only heard muffled voices."

"So what happened?"

Lynn looked at Tyler. "Nothing. I just wanted to know the reason he was acting so weird."

This time, it was Tyler's turn to stiffen and look uncomfortable. "And what did he say?"

Narrowing her eyes at Tyler's odd reaction, Lynn replied, "That he's like that. That he's not a one woman kind of guy."

"You thought he was?"

"I didn't know what to think. What was I suppose to think?" Frustration filled her voice. "_He_ was the one who kissed _me_."

Lynn caught the look of surprise on Tyler's face. Evidently, noone else had knew about the kiss between her and Reid except for Kate.

"He kissed you?"

She nodded. Anger was slowly surfacing in Tyler. He had no idea about the kiss until now. Lynn's eyes widened when she saw the angry glint in Tyler's eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Tyler nodded his head grimly. "I have to go."

Lynn stared at the door as it slammed shut. She was feeling more confused than ever.

Tyler stormed angrily into Reid's room, Using to unlock the door. He didn't care if Caleb was standing in the room, looking shocked and surprised at his unexpected entrance. Reid's face showed a similar amount of shock and surprise.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tyler demanded angrily.

"What are you talking about?"

"Tyler, Reid, what is going on?" Caleb asked, confused.

"Reid, why didn't you tell me?"

Reid frowned. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you kissed her?"

Surprise flitted past Reid's face but it was quickly replaced with a look of indifference. "Why should I?"

"Wait," Caleb said. "What is going on?"

"Stay out of this, Caleb." They both replied in unison.

"Hey, I came here to talk to Reid about a darkling. So, I deserve to at least find out what is making you guys so angry at each other."

The two guys stopped glaring at each other when they heard what Caleb said. It was that word that had attracted both their attention.

"Darkling?" Tyler asked. "What darkling?"

"You, baby boy are next on the list when I finished telling Reid about it. But since both of you are conveniently here, I'll just let you guys know now."

"What are you talking about, Caleb?" Reid asked, clearly exasperated.

"Pogue knows this already," he said. "I saw a darkling moments ago. When I was on my way here. It appeared in front of my car when I was driving. Startled the shit out of me and almost made me run off the damn road."

"So what does this mean?"

"It means, Reid, that someone is Using again. And not for good. But rather the opposite."

The three exchanged glances.

After a moment of silence, Reid groaned and muttered, "Why the hell must everything be so complicated for us?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Wait," Caleb said. "So what you're saying is that the two of you are angry over a girl? Over Lynn?"

Tyler shook his head, his eyes still fixed on Reid. "No. I'm pissed off at this idiot here."

"Well yea. But the two of you are fighting over Lynn?" Caleb asked in a slightly incredulous tone.

"Caleb, maybe you should just stay out of this and focus on that darkling mystery."

Caleb sighed at Reid's reply and walked out of the room, leaving the two guys glaring at each other. "But apparently, I think the key to solving that darkling mystery is somewhat connected to that redhead that you guys are fighting over." He muttered to himself as he headed to Pogue's room.

Caleb did not really understand what Tyler and Reid were so angry about. All he knew was that it had something to do with Lynn. But the little friction between the two best friends worried him. Now, with the appearance of a darkling, all the four of them have to at least maintain their bond and keep their guards up. He could not help feeling resentment towards Lynn for being the cause of the fight. 'I still don't trust her,' he thought, shaking his head. He sighed again when he heard muffled angry voices coming from Reid's room.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Reid glared at Tyler. "Can you stop saying that? There is nothing wrong with me."

"Then why didn't you tell me about the kiss?"

"Why should I?"

"Because it makes a damn difference, Reid!"

"How?" Reid demanded, his blue eyes flashing. "How would it have made a difference? Would your feelings for her change?" He snorted and answered himself. "I don't think so."

Tyler gritted his teeth. "Because then I wouldn't have asked you for that stupid favour!"

Reid turned his angry glare away from Tyler's face. "Well it doesn't matter anymore," he muttered. "What's done is done."

Tyler cursed. "You have no idea how much I feel like punching the crap out of you right now."

"Go ahead," he turned to look at Tyler. "I deserve one."

"Yes," Tyler agreed, the tension evident in his jaw. "Yes you do."

The two of them glared at each other in silence. Tension and anger filled with atmosphere between them.

Minutes passed until finally Tyler said, "Why did you do it then?"

Reid shrugged. "Because you told me to."

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Among all times to actually listen to what I say, Reid. Among all times, you had to choose that moment."

"Look. _You_ told me that you liked her. _You_ told me to back off. So I did."

"I only told you to back off because I thought you didn't have any feelings for her! You never told me that you kissed her!"

"What?" Reid sneered with an eyebrow raised. "So now I have to give you a detailed account of my love life all the time?"

"No! But you could have at least told me about how you were actually feeling towards her!"

Reid rolled his eyes.

"Stop acting like you don't give a damn when I know damn well that you do," Tyler growled fiercely under his breath.

"Look, Tyler. I already told her that the kiss meant nothing. I've already hurt her enough by being such a jerk." He paused. "I don't want to hurt her anymore."

"And avoiding her wouldn't hurt her?" Tyler sighed and ran a hand through his unruly brown hair. "Reid, I don't think that it's me that she wants."

Reid stared at the ground, avoiding Tyler's eyes. What exactly was he suppose to reply to that? How was he suppose to know who she really wants? She herself had just told him that the decision was entirely up to her.

"What about you, Tyler?" Reid asked softly. "What about how you feel?"

Tyler gave a nonchalant shrug. "She obviously doesn't feel the same way about me."

Reid shook his head with frustration, realising what an idiot he has been.

- - -

Caleb paced in front of Lynn's room. Reviewing everything that had happened since Lynn first appeared had not been the best way to solve the darkling mystery. It had only resurfaced the old suspicions and the old questions.

Caleb stopped pacing and stood in front of her door. He knew that if he was ever going to get rid of all those suspicions, he would have to get some real answers from Lynn herself.

Lynn frowned when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in."

"Lynn. We need to talk."

Lynn's eyebrows rose when she heard the ever so cliché line. "Okay, Caleb. But what's this about?"

"Let's just get to the point. What are you doing here actually?"

"What?" Lynn looked at Caleb, confused. "I thought I already told you."

"Yea. But is that really your reason for being here? Or do you have some other motive?" Caleb couldn't stop the accusing tone from sounding in his questions.

She narrowed her eyes at his obvious suspicion and accusation. "I don't have a motive, Caleb. Do you still think that I'm evil or something?"

"Come on, Lynn. You obviously have something to hide. You arrive one month after Sarah died. You look as if you recognised and knew me when you first met me. You went back early that first night when you were at Nicky's but ended up being late for class the next day. Then that day when I was looking for you to apologise and clear the air between us, you looked as if you were already expecting that to happen. And that night of Tyler's pre-birthday celebration, something had happened that night. And coincidentally, you looked so tired the next day. Then, one moment I see you all chummy with Reid. The next moment, Reid's acting strange. And then, I see you acting all chummy with Tyler as if you had forgotten all about Reid. Then moments ago, I find out that Tyler and Reid are mad at each other."

Lynn stared at the ranting Caleb in disbelief. "I'm sorry if you hadn't realised this, Caleb, but there are such things as coincidences in life," Lynn replied, her voice thick with sarcasm. "And what do you mean Tyler and Reid are mad at each other?"

Caleb snorted in reply. "As if you didn't know."

"No, I don't know."

"Right. And I believe you." Caleb replied sarcastically. "Lynn, you were close with Reid one moment and the next you're with Tyler. And you have no idea why they're mad at each other? Well here's what I think. I think that you deliberately caused that rift between them."

Lynn's hands balled up into fists from the anger she was feeling. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I definitely did not cause any rifts between them."

"Okay fine. Let's just pretend that you didn't. Then what about the rest of the little 'coincidences'?"

Lynn felt her patience snap into tiny crumbling pieces. She was tired and she could feel a migraine coming on. "You're only feeling suspicious because you haven't gotten over Sarah's death yet," she snapped. "Well, you've got your revenge on Chase, right? So stop being such a bitch and stop assuming that everyone is out to get the four of you!"

"How did you know about Chase?" Caleb's eyebrows knitted together in suspicion. "And why the four of us?"

Lynn felt at a loss for words at that moment. She was uncertain as to what to say. She wanted to strangle herself for not being able to control her temper. Admitting that Tyler had told her about Chase and their powers would only make things worse. Admitting that she _knew_ would make Caleb act even crazier that he was already acting.

"Go on. Tell me how you know about Chase."

Realising that he was never going to get an answer by just standing there and interrogating her for answers, Caleb decided to try another technique. 'Maybe I can scare the answer out of her,' he thought grimly. "You know about us, don't you?"

Lynn bit her tongue and shook her head in reply, not trusting herself to say anything now.

Before she knew it, Lynn felt as though she was knocked out of breath as an unseen force knocked her backwards into a chair. The chair slid a few feet back from the impact of her weight. "Ow!" Lynn gasped when she realised that she could not move at all. She turned to Caleb and realised that his eyes had turned pitch black. Fear gripped her and she tried to struggle to release herself.

"What are you doing?" She finally managed to gasp.

"I need answers, Lynn. And you're hiding something," he coldly replied. "I saw a darkling tonight. And I think it's somehow connected to you."

Lynn looked at him in surprise. "A darkling?"

"Yes. A darkling. But I'm sure you know what that is."

Lynn gritted her teeth at his smart-ass reply. "Yes. I do know what that is," she growled. "So?"

"So you expect me to believe that you're here without a motive but you just so coincidentally know about the four of us, Chase, and a darkling?"

"Fine! So I do have a motive!" Lynn yelled back at her captor. "Now can you let me go?"

Lynn's heart rate doubled when she saw Caleb's eyes turn pitch black again.

- - -

Reid stood outside Lynn's room. He knew that he had to apologise to her. He stared at the door and wondered if he should be doing this now.

- - -

The chair began to tilt precariously on two hind legs. Lynn struggled to try to bring the chair back on all fours, fearing that the chair might give way. Caleb willed the tilting chair to slide towards the full length mirror that was across the room at an alarming speed. Lynn could see the reflection of her terrified expression as the chair drew closer to the mirror, threatening to crash into it any moment.

Caleb knew that he shouldn't be Using. He could see the fear in Lynn's eyes. But at that moment, he couldn't give a damn.

- - -

Reid stared at the door in surprise. He felt it. He was sure that someone inside the room was Using.

Something was not right.

- - -

Caleb's eyes turned back to its normal colour when he felt it. Another force was slowing the movement of the chair. Something else was opposing his power. His eyes turned to Lynn's. Her green eyes still held fear. But those forest green eyes had now darkened immensely, turning into an almost disturbing dark shade of green. A shade that was almost black.

The door burst open and Reid walked into the room. He stopped in his tracks, shocked.

"Caleb!" He strode towards the two figures and stood protectively in front of Lynn. "What the hell are you doing? Have you lost your fucking mind?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Caleb! What the hell is going on?" Reid asked, his blue eyes flashing with anger.

"Shut up, Reid!" Turning his attention to back to Lynn, Caleb demanded, "How?"

Lynn stared daggers at Caleb, loathing him then for forcing her to reveal her secrets in front of Reid. She had intended to reveal her secrets to the four of them. But she had planned that at her own time. And that 'time' had definitely not been now and at such a circumstance.

"How?" Caleb demanded, his tone getting harsher. "How did you do that?"

"Do what Caleb? I swear, I'm going to kill you when you finally get back to your senses. Now stop Using!" Reid hissed.

"Shut up, Reid! You have no idea what this is about so just leave!"

"Stop it. The two of you," Lynn growled. "I'll tell you what you want to know, Caleb. But I'd much rather be in a much more comfortable position before I start."

Caleb reluctantly released his hold on Lynn, his eyes still wary.

Lynn breathed a sigh of relief the moment the chair returned on four legs. She leant back and wondered where to begin.

"My mother is Margaret Carter. She is a single mother."

"Yea. We already know that your dad died," Caleb interrupted impatiently. "My question is how did you Use?"

"Use?" Reid exclaimed.

Lynn shot Caleb a look of annoyance. "No. She didn't become a single mother because my dad died. She never married the man in the first place. That man got her pregnant and then left her." Lynn looked up to meet Caleb's eyes. "That man was Damien Pope."

Surprise and shock flitted past both Reid's and Caleb's faces.

"Pope?" Reid asked.

Lynn nodded, taking in their reactions. "He was like any other Pope or Putnam. Hell-bent on producing an heir. Just like how Putnam raped Goody to continue the line through Hagen Pope."

"That would mean that you're related to Chase," Caleb asked in a tone of unmasked fury.

"Yes. Chase is my half-brother. That was how I Used as you guys put it."

"What? I thought the powers only ran in the male line."

Lynn nodded to what Caleb said. "It does. Which is why I don't exactly have the powers. Consider me a defect, a glitch in the system. My powers are merely an inkling of what you guys have. I have no actual control over it and what I have is weak. Very weak. And it usually doesn't turn up unless I'm in helpless situations. So it's as good as me not having any."

Caleb frowned. "If you have no control over it, then how did you resist my power just now? I felt something resisting when I was Using to control the chair."

"I can't control it but it does come along whenever I'm in a somewhat life-threatening situation. Like just now, all that was in my mind was 'Stop, stop, stop.' and that was what happened. The chair started to slow down. I have no idea how it happened but it just did. Or when I nearly crashed into a bus when I was in New York. I lost control of my car and the brakes weren't working and I was heading straight into a bus. I thought I was sure to die when suddenly the brakes began to work again."

"So what's your motive? You told me that you had one. So what is it? To finish what you're brother had started? To get revenge on us for his death?"

"Stop being such a..." Lynn closed her eyes and controlled her anger. "No. That's not my motive. Even if I had revenge in my agenda, I would be a fool to come after you guys with my minuscule powers. Like I told you a few months ago, I came here for two reasons. One, my education. And that is true. Two, the few screw-ups in life that I have to undo. That's also true. And those screw-ups are _your_ screw-ups and _his_ screw-ups."

"Mine?" Caleb demanded in disbelief. "And his?"

"You were there when the police told you that they had found Sarah's body and Sarah's body only. How can it not occur to you that maybe Chase was still alive?"

"Wait," Caleb interrupted. "Chase is dead. I know that."

Lynn shook her head. "No. He's very much alive. Pissed off and filled with vengeance but alive nonetheless."

"How do you know that? How can you be sure?" Caleb snorted. "Wait. What am I asking? Of course you know. He's your brother," he spat.

Lynn's green eyes flashed in anger. "Okay first. Get that stupid idea that I am evil out of your head. I'm not here to get revenge. I'm not here to force you guys into willing me your powers because frankly, I don't want them. And then when you're finally done doing that, listen. Listen before you start rambling and hurtling your accusations in my face."

Lynn waited for Caleb to retaliate. When he didn't, she continued.

"Let's start from the beginning with the 'coincidences' that you clearly laid down for me just now. Yes, you're right. Those aren't coincidences. For one thing, I already knew the four of you before I came to Ipswich. That's why I recognised you in the hallway the first time we met. But that day when I was late for class, that was purely a coincidence. I really did overslept. And you were right about me looking as if I was expecting someone when you came to apologise. I was already expecting you. I knew you were coming to apologise and that was why I skipped lunch anyway. Another thing that's just a coincidence. That would be me arriving one month after Sarah's death. That was sheer coincidence."

"Okay, maybe you knew us from what Chase told you. But what do you mean when you said you _knew_ I was coming to apologise?" Caleb asked, frowning.

Lynn sighed. "Chase did not tell me anything. Tyler knows this already. I'm a clairvoyant. A psychic. So, I knew about you guys even when I was still in New York. Not from Chase. From my visions, I knew who the four of you were. I knew you were coming to apologise that day. I knew that you, Reid was the one who took my diary that first day. I knew that Tyler was going to the barn on his birthday to ascend."

"So you knew he was going to ascend? Then why did you arrange that whole countdown thing?" Reid asked.

Lynn shook her head. "I didn't know that he was ascending. Not initially anyway. Believe me, I only had a faint idea about your powers. Not the entire picture. Like I said, my 'powers' don't work like yours. So, I had no idea about the ascending, the ageing, the temptation and even the possibility of willing your powers to another. Tyler explained all that to me when I went to the barn that night. I went there thinking that he was in trouble. Long story short, he told me about the Covenant and I told him about my 'gift'. That was an incredibly long night. And probably the reason why you began acting suspicious towards me yet again even after your first apology." Catching Caleb's surprised look, she continued. "Oh, don't look so surprised. I'm not ignorant. Of course I realise that you were shooting me suspicious looks ever since that day."

"I felt something that night when Tyler ascended. Something strange like when Chase was around. You being all tired the next day aroused my suspicions."

Reid rolled his eyes at what Caleb said. "I told you Caleb. You were being paranoid."

"Of course I was tired. Like I said, it was an incredibly long night. What with me discovering about your powers and the lengthy conversation with Tyler about our 'abilities'. But Caleb's right. Chase is back."

"So why are you telling us this? Shouldn't you be helping your," Caleb paused before finally saying the word as if it left a bitter taste in his mouth. "Brother?"

"Let's get this clear, Caleb. I'm not like them. Both him and his father."

"Your father, you mean," Caleb interrupted.

"No! His father." Lynn snapped back. "Pope was simply the sperm-donor. Nothing more. Get this straight, Caleb Danvers. I'm here because I want to undo Chase's screw-ups. I'm here because I know that somehow he had messed with your lives. I'm here because I knew Chase was coming back. I'm here because I intend to help you guys finish him once and for all."

"So you're just going to betray your brother?"

"Half-brother." Lynn emphasised. "I never knew him. All I knew about Chase was that he was the reason why Pope left my mom in the first place. Because a woman somewhere else had given birth to that son that he wanted. The son that would inherit the powers. And I've never even met Chase before."

"Never met him?" Caleb frowned. "So he doesn't know that you exist?"

Lynn shrugged. "That I have no idea."

"So how did you find out about him? How did you know that he is your half-brother?"

"My mother knew. And my visions helped. I knew that he was twisted. I saw the end of this whole thing and I didn't like it. So I'm here to change it."

"Wait," Reid said. "End of this? You saw the end of us?"

Lynn glanced at Reid, glad that he finally said something. His silence was beginning to worry her. "Unfortunately, yes. But that's why I'm here. To give you the heads-up. To change what is not set in stone yet."

"So from what you're saying, if we don't heed your little heads-up about this, then Chase will defeat us?"

"The future is constantly changing, Caleb. My vision about that was months ago. Way back when I was still in New York. And so far, I haven't had another vision to foretell that part of your futures yet."

"How do we know that we can trust you?" Caleb asked.

Lynn stared into his eyes. "That is up to the lot of you. If you do, then I'll help you. If you don't, then you can ignore me and forget that this ever happened."

Caleb and Reid nodded, thoughtful expressions on their faces. Caleb started towards the door, realising that it was the end of their conversation.

"Although," Lynn started, making Caleb pause in his step. "I didn't cause any rifts between Reid and Tyler."

Reid glanced at Caleb, understanding that he had probably accused her of being the cause of his argument with Tyler. "I know, Lynn. That was our fault. Mine to be exact."

Caleb nodded and walked out of the room.

"Reid."

The blonde turned to look at her before following Caleb out the door.

"What happened between you and Tyler?"

Reid shook his head and gave her a small smile. "I'll tell you some other time, okay?"

"So there's going to be a 'some other time'?"

"If you'll forgive me for being such a jerk to you, then yes."

"Then are you going to explain why you were being such a jerk? Or is that who you truly are?"

"I was being a jerk. I'll tell you that 'some other time' as well."

Lynn nodded, biting her lip. "Reid, what I said, about who I am, does it change anything?"

Reid sighed and walked towards her, closing the gap between them. "First, I'm going to say that I'm very very sorry for being such a jerk to you. And about your little 'confession'," he paused and smiled. "At least now I realise what you meant when you said that you are very much unlike most girls. Being a psychic and Chase's half-sister is very much unlike most girls."

"You know that what you said didn't exactly answer my question?"

Reid nodded and started to walk towards the door himself. "I know. But I don't even know the answer to that myself."

* * *

**_Note: Okay guys. Lots to process. In my opinion, it's best to read the past chapters thoroughly to understand the 'coincidences' and everything. So please read and review! Thanks lots!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Lynn looked around at the half-filled class as students started filling into the class. She fidgeted in her seat, nervous. It was her first class today with Reid, Tyler and Kate. She had not spoken to any of them since the day before but she was sure that they were already well-informed with the news about her.

She was early that day. Caleb's little confrontation with her yesterday had made her nervous. So, here she was. Early for once in class with dark circles under her eyes and her skin a sallow colour from her obvious lack of sleep.

Lynn stifled a yawn and rubbed her temples. She closed her tired eyes and sighed.

"Hey," a voice interrupted. "Wow. You look terrible."

Lynn's eyes shot open immediately. She glanced at Kate warily. 'Maybe she doesn't know,' she thought.

Kate sat down beside Lynn, took out her books and began chattering away about the latest gossip that was going around campus.

"Kate."

Both girls turned towards the source. Lynn's heartbeat raced when she saw Reid. She couldn't understand his expression. Maybe it was just her paranoia but she thought she saw a look of anger flit past his face when he glanced in her direction.

Lynn didn't know what to do. Should she get up and find another seat? Or was Reid going to ask Kate to get up and find another seat far far away from her? Lynn sat in her seat, her muscles tensed, ready to jump up from her seat if need be.

Turning to Kate, Reid said, "Come on, Kate."

Lynn bit her lip and looked down, waiting for him to say 'let's go'.

"Move over."

Lynn turned to Reid in surprise. The blonde looked back at her with a small smile and a glint in his eyes as he sat down.

"Hey, guys."

Lynn looked to her right and saw Tyler settling down beside her.

"Guys…"

Kate, Reid and Tyler turned to Lynn expectantly, waiting for her to continue. Lynn simply looked back at them with wary eyes.

"He's not you," Tyler said simply.

"And you're not him," Kate added.

Lynn's tired eyes lighted up as she broke into a grateful smile. Relief flooded into her. She was glad that at least her friendship with them was not affected because of her unfortunate blood-ties. She was also relieved for another completely different reason. At least now, if they chose to believe her, then they might just have a chance against Chase. If they hadn't…

She shuddered at the mere thought of the outcome.

- - -

"So Pogue?"

"Yea. Trust her."

Caleb frowned at Pogue's short reply.

"What, Caleb?" Pogue sighed. "Look, if she really wasn't on our side, she wouldn't have told you all that about herself."

"Maybe she was just saying all that so that she can gain our trust."

Pogue shook his head. "No. I think she was telling the truth."

Caleb looked deep in thought for a moment as he tried to make his decision. "Fine. It's better to heed what she has to say than to just sit around idle and get the shock of our lives when Chase actually turns up."

"Hey," Kate greeted them as she, Tyler, Reid and Lynn walked up to their table with their lunch trays. Pogue smiled at Lynn and Caleb gave a curt nod to acknowledge her.

"So Lynn, any updates about 'him'?" Pogue asked.

Lynn shook her head glumly. "I tried to 'see' yesterday when Caleb and Reid left but I've got nothing. Except maybe a headache."

Caleb scowled. "So what are we going to do? Just wait around for him to show?"

"Does it look like I know what we should do? And it's not as if I'm not trying," Lynn snapped. Lynn sighed and rubbed her temples again. "Sorry. Lack of sleep and this bloody headache is really testing my patience. Anyway, I'll keep trying. But can't you guys do some kind of spell? Like some sort of locator spell?"

The four guys exchanged glances.

Caleb nodded. "It's possible."

Kate sighed. "Great. Now what am I going to do? I'm like a target for the creep. I can't do any of your hocus pocus stuff and I definitely can't predict the future. Great, I'm a potential bait again."

"No you won't. Not when I'm still around," Pogue said firmly.

"And…" Lynn paused in mid-sentence. Sudden images exploded in her mind again worsening her headache. She saw Chase standing in a burnt barn, a smirk on his face. He looked up after examining his surroundings for a while. Fear flooded into her when she realised that he wasn't just looking up. He was looking straight into her eyes. 'Good. Lead them here,' he whispered, a sinister grin on his face.

Lynn looked back at the table of people that were staring curiously at her.

"Did you just have a vision?" Tyler whispered.

Lynn took a deep breath. "Yes," she replied. "No." Lynn shook her head. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Reid asked, his blue eyes narrowed.

"It seemed like a normal vision," Lynn started and went on to describe her vision to them. She told them about Chase and the barn. "But when he looked up, he seemed to be looking straight into my eyes. As if he knew I was there. He then told me to lead you guys there."

Silence enveloped the atmosphere as all of them pondered over what Lynn told them.

"Usually when you get your visions, from who's point of view do you get them from?"

Lynn turned to Tyler and answered, "It's always from a third's person point of view."

"So nobody has ever looked at you directly or talked directly to you ever before?"

She shook her head in reply.

"Well obviously he wants us to go to the barn," Pogue stated. "But the question is whether we _should_ be at the barn."

- - -

Caleb sighed as he tried to fall asleep. He had been twisting and turning in his bed for the past one hour and yet sleep simply refused to put him under its spell. He wanted sleep, no, he needed sleep to put an end to his active thoughts that were running all over his mind.

He was fairly fed up with thinking about Chase's return and Lynn's most recent vision. That was all that were in his mind the whole day and he'd be damned if he wasted any sleep over it now.

Caleb sat up immediately when he felt a faint stirring in the cool night air. He couldn't fathom what it was exactly but he knew that it wasn't normal.

"Caleb."

The familiar voice sounded so soft that it was almost inaudible with the rustlings of the leaves outside his window from the night breeze. But Caleb heard it. It was a voice he had longed to hear for many nights now.

But he knew better. His common sense was telling him that such a thing was impossible. Caleb shook his head, dismissing what he heard as a trick his exhausted mind was playing on him.

"Caleb."

A silvery mist filled the room, giving the room a silvery sheen. Tendrils of the mist coiled and twisted as if taking a shape.

Caleb felt as though his heart had momentarily stopped beating when he recognised the familiar figure. He had wished countless of times for just another encounter but he had never dreamt it would be this way.

"Sarah," he managed to murmur when he had finally found his voice.

The almost translucent figure of Sarah Wenham smiled wanly back at him. Her smile was one that was full of sadness and regret. She was exactly how he had seen her last. Her blonde hair swirling about her shoulders as if gravity had no hold on it, her smile just as beautiful as he remembered and her beautiful eyes that always seemed to sparkle like the sea reflecting sunlight shining upon it.

Part of him was filled with happiness to get another chance to see her and yet, part of him remained sceptical. That sceptical part of him questioned the possibility of such a meeting and wondered if all this was simply a lie, an illusion fed to him by his troubled mind.

"How is this possible?" Caleb wondered aloud.

The Sarah that was before him shook her head slowly. "I haven't got much time, Caleb. I'm here to give you a warning."

Caleb frowned. "Warning? What warning? How is this possible? Are you truly Sarah or simply a figment of my imagination?"

"No, Caleb. I'm not just a figment of your imagination. This is real. And I haven't got much time."

"Why?"

The figure shook her head once more. The mist was slowly lifting and it seemed as though she was slowly fading away with it.

"Wait!" Caleb cried, panicked because she was leaving him. "Sarah!"

"Don't....trust....her........"

Caleb found himself staring at the blank wall that was before him. The mist in the room had gone and he was once again consumed by the overbearing darkness. Caleb sighed and lay back on his bed, wondering about what she had said. 'Don't trust her. Her? Who did she mean? Lynn?' He wondered.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"No," Caleb disagreed.

Reid groaned. "Guys. Are you done talking about that same damn topic? You've been at it for what, an hour already?"

"Well, we still haven't came to a decision yet," Lynn replied. "So last vote guys, should we or should we not go to the barn?"

"Don't go to the damn barn!" Kate cried. "It's suicide!"

Caleb allowed a small smile to play on his lips. They were lucky that they were all in Lynn's room, away from the other students and their curious ears. He had thought for hours about what Sarah had told him, losing yet again, more precious hours of sleep. He figured out that the only person that she could have possibly meant was Lynn. Sarah would never doubt her best friend, Kate. There was no reason to anyway. So the only other 'her' in their lives was Kaitlynn Carter.

"But if we don't, then how are we ever going to get rid of Chase?" Pogue asked.

"I say we go," Lynn said.

Tyler and Pogue nodded.

Reid sighed. "Can't say that I don't agree with Kate about the whole suicide thing but yea, I think we should go if we're ever going to end this."

All five of them turned to the remaining person who had yet to give his vote. Caleb sat quietly, wondering who to believe. Lynn or Sarah?

- - -

"Reid," Lynn said, pausing in her tracks when he saw the blonde sitting on the bench, her spot, under the tree. "Hi."

Reid smiled at Lynn. "Hey."

"So what brings you here?"

"I can't be here without a reason?"

Lynn blushed and smiled. "So you're just here for absolutely no reason?"

Reid shrugged. "I didn't say that. I am here for a reason actually."

She smirked in reply. "And what is that?"

"Remember when I told you that I'll tell you everything 'some other time'? I think 'some other time' is now."

Lynn looked at Reid. His blue eyes told her that he was serious. "Okay."

"So where do you want me to start?"

"How about what happened between you and Tyler? What riff or argument was Caleb talking about?"

"Well, let me start from the beginning. It'll be much clearer if I did that," Reid paused. "Remember that day when I kissed you?"

"The day before you started acting like a complete jerk towards me for some still unknown reason?"

Reid winced. "Yea. Well it wasn't for some unknown reason actually. My argument with Tyler had something to do with that. Actually that night after Nicky's, Tyler told me that he liked you. Way more than a friend."

Lynn simply raised her eyebrows in reply.

"You don't look surprised," Reid commented.

"Reid, you yourself told me that Tyler was the 'one' for me. Obviously, there must be reason why everyone seemed to think that way!" Lynn said. "Although, what has that got to do with your argument and your sudden attitude change?"

He hesitated. Reid recalled that day the kiss had occurred. That night, after his dance with Lynn, Tyler had trudged glumly into his room and told him about how he felt for Lynn. Reid still wanted to kick himself for not telling Tyler about how _he_ himself actually felt for Lynn when Tyler had confessed his feelings for her. But being Tyler's friend, Tyler's 'brother', and his own idiotic sense of loyalty for Tyler had prevented him from admitting his own true feelings for the redhead. And because of that, Reid had resolved to keep his distance from Lynn so that Tyler could have a chance.

"I was trying to keep the distance between us. Look, Tyler's my best friend and I couldn't just hurt him this way."

Lynn's eyes narrowed. "So it was alright to hurt _my_ feelings?"

Reid cursed himself silently for his thoughtlessness in his words. "No! I meant..."

"Forget it," Lynn interrupted. "Lemme just say what I think you're trying to say. Tyler tells you about his feelings towards me, you back off being the good best friend and end up being a total jackass towards me. But what Tyler didn't know was that you already kissed me. And so the two of you end up arguing because of that little misunderstanding."

Reid stared at her. "Err..yea."

Lynn refused to meet his eyes. Reid looked at her, wondering what was going through her mind. The silence from her was making him restless.

"Do I look like a piece of meat to you, Reid?" She said quietly, startling him.

Reid struggled to think of an answer to her vague question. He had a suspicion that she wasn't merely talking about her looks. There was more to that question that it seemed.

"Do I?" She asked again. "Because why you thought that you can just kiss me one moment and act like a jerk the next is beyond my comprehension. I get the fact that you're trying to be a good friend to Tyler but seriously, you could have at least told me. Because apart from the conclusion that I'm just a piece of meat with absolutely no feelings that can be shoved and pushed around, I can't seem to find a better reason."

Reid felt like punching himself at her stinging words. "Lynn, I'm sorry. Really I am."

"You kissed me. Then pushed me away and hand me on a platter to Tyler. Regardless of the way I feel?"

He sighed. "You're mad at me."

"Of course I'm mad at you! I don't appreciate being handled as if I'm just something to be passed around. The only thing I appreciate about what you did is your loyalty to Tyler. But what's the point of handing me to Tyler when I don't feel the same way for him?"

Silence.

"It hurt, you know. Your words hurt. When you told me that it was just nothing, it all hurt," she continued quietly.

He wanted so much to just hold her in his arms and comfort her. He would give anything to just take back those words and make things all better. But he couldn't. And now, he would have to deal with the mess that he was solely responsible for.

Lynn sighed and got up to leave when Reid still hadn't said a single word.

"Lynn, wait," Reid hurried after her, grabbing her hand and pulling her into a stop. "Here's the thing. I've said my apologies and I don't know what else that I can do to make anything better, okay?"

"Yea. I know." The sad smile that she gave made Reid's heart ache. "Thanks for explaining anyway."

Reid ran a hand through his messy blonde hair, feeling frustrated. "Listen. Damnit. Look, I don't know what else to do, Lynn. I'm new at this, okay? I've never felt this way for anyone else before and it's scaring me. That's probably why I decided to back off in the first place. I'm just not used to this kind of thing but one thing that I'm sure of is the way that I feel for you, Lynn." He lifted her face gently to look into her eyes. "I like you, Lynn. More than I should. You walked into my life and stirred up feelings that I hadn't even realised existed and I'll be damned if I can't have you in my life now."

Lynn drew a deep breath. He was too close to her. Her heart was racing, her mind reeling. She closed her eyes to block out his penetrating gaze. It was too intense, too much.

Reid frowned when her eyes suddenly snapped open. But the way her gaze was unfocused and the way her grip on his hand had suddenly tightened was wrong. "Lynn?"

She snapped out of her trance and looked back into Reid's eyes with gleaming eyes. This time, both her hands gripped his arms and it looked as though she was bouncing on her feet with excitement.

"Lynn, are you okay?" Reid asked, confused.

"I have a plan!" She whispered with a smile on her face. A genuinely happy smile that replaced the emotionally conflicted expression that she had on her face.

"What are you talking about, Lynn?"

"I saw something, Reid!" Tugging on his hand, she pulled him in a completely random direction. "Come on!"

"What? Lynn, you're not making any sense!"

"We have to find the others, Reid. I saw something and I think I have a plan."

Reid sighed and followed her. Obviously, their 'moment' was lost. Now, he would have to just wait for another time when he finally manage to have guts to bring the 'moment' back. Because now, there were more serious issues to deal with. Namely, Chase Collins and their uncertain futures.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

Caleb stared blankly at the road ahead of him, not really concentrating on what he was doing. He had decided to take the day off from school. There was too much going on in his head and he was never going to be able to concentrate on his schoolwork. He still hadn't decided. He still hadn't decided on who to believe. He wanted so much to trust Sarah and heed her warning but he couldn't bring himself to just dismiss Lynn. Ironic as it was because he had been so eager to prove his distrust towards Lynn before.

He cut the engine once he reached the front of his old mansion. Caleb sighed and leant his head on the headrest. He was too tired. He knew that he was never going to experience a normal life from the very first day he knew about his powers but now, he was just too tired of everything, from his complicated life to the drama of it all.

Caleb opened his eyes when he felt something. He recognised the feeling. It felt the same compared to the night when Sarah had paid him a little 'visit'. The silver mist was back. He waited for her to show but there was nothing else but the mist.

"Don't trust Lynn, Caleb."

Caleb narrowed his eyes. "Sarah?"

"Don't trust her, Caleb," the familiar voice whispered again. "She's on his side."

The mist cleared before Caleb could ask anything else, leaving him with the same question. What was he going to do now about Lynn?

- - -

"Where's Caleb?" Lynn asked, impatiently.

"He left early," Tyler answered.

Lynn groaned. "Among all days to ditch school, he chose today. Well, I'm going to find him. My plan isn't going to work without the four of you in it."

"Why don't you just call him and run it by him?" Kate suggested. "That saves the trouble of actually driving all the way to his mansion."

Lynn nodded and started dialling Caleb's number on her Blackberry.

Caleb jumped when his phone started ringing, startling him out of his reverie. Seeing Lynn's name on the screen of his phone reminded him of Sarah's words.

"Hello?"

Lynn began to launch into her plan the moment Caleb answered her call, pausing only to answer his questions and to take a deep breath.

Caleb stared at his phone when his call with Lynn had ended.

Now, he couldn't help wondering if Sarah's warning was just a coincidence. It was as if all of this had been pre-planned; Sarah giving a warning just before Lynn reveals to him her little strategy. As if Sarah knew that Lynn was already planning this and that she wanted to warn Caleb to be against it.

So what was he suppose to do now? Just go ahead with Lynn's plan or tell the rest about Sarah and warn them of Lynn?

- - -

"Ready?" Lynn whispered.

Reid turned to Lynn with a raised eyebrow. "Why are you whispering? Noone can hear us in the car, you know."

Lynn rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine." She pulled out her keys from the ignition and sucked in a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Just us then."

Lynn nodded. "Just us."

"Wait," Reid said, making Lynn pause from opening the door and walking out of her Mercedes.

Turning to Reid, she asked, "Yea? Getting pre-ambush jitters?"

Reid snorted in reply. "No, it's not that."

"Then?" Lynn looked at him expectantly.

He pushed himself forward, drawing himself closer to her. "Lynn..."

But before he could get any further than that, Lynn's hand gently gripped his jaw and stilled his moving lips. What happened next was a complete blur to Reid. Not that it even matter because all that he could think about and feel was her lips moving against his. Reid's arms went around her slender figure, pulling her closer to him. Her arms twined around his neck as she pressed herself against him. Somehow, she had ended up on his lap. Something inside her flared with excitement when Reid's hand started moving up her thigh. A soft moan escaped her lips when their kiss deepened.

His hands had deftly worked its way under her shirt. Just the feel of her smooth skin was enough to make Reid lose the control that he had. His fingers travelled across her flat stomach, making her skin tingle wherever he touched her.

"Reid," she whispered.

"Mmm?"

Lynn smiled and looked at him with one raised eyebrow. "Now?"

Reid sighed and pulled her closer, burying his face into her neck, kissing the arch of her neck and inhaling the scent of her. "Damn." Drawing on his last reserves of control, he pulled away and sighed. "You're right. This probably isn't the best time." Glancing at his surroundings, he added, "Or the right place either."

Lynn chuckled and slid off his lap and into her own seat. "What's wrong with my car?"

"A car, any car, isn't exactly the most comfortable place, you know. Especially not the front seat."

She laughed. "Yea. You would know, right?"

Lynn opened her door and stepped out. Lynn stared at the formidable looking barn. Moments later, Reid walked over to her, wrapped an arm around her waist, and stared at the Putnam barn.

"He rebuilt it," Reid muttered.

Lynn's eyes narrowed. "Then he must have been preparing to welcome our presence."

"Let's go," Lynn finally said, starting towards the barn.

Reid held her arm in a vice-like grip, preventing her from taking another step. He looked into her eyes. "You know now you have a reason to walk out of this alive? Because you were the one who started that in the car and you'll have to finish what you've started."

Despite his light, teasing tone, Lynn could see that Reid was serious about the walking-out-alive part. Smiling, she replied, "To be continued then. And you'd better walk out of this alive as well or else I can't keep my side of the deal and finish what I've started."

Reid smiled back at her. "I take it that you're not mad at me anymore?"

Lynn gave a soft snort. "Couldn't even if I wanted to." She pulled her arm out of his grip, took his hand in hers and began walking towards the barn again. "Now let's go meet my beloved half-brother."

Reid and Lynn stared at the insides of the barn. Light in the barn was minimal, making it almost too dark to see anything.

"Hello."

Both of them turned towards the source of the greeting. A man stepped out of the shadows, looking pleased and sinister at the same time.

"Dude. You're old," Reid commented.

Lynn looked at the man carefully as he broke out into a laugh. She recognised the blonde's facial features from her visions. It was Chase. Only he looked as though he had aged 20 years overnight. 'The effects must have started taking place,' she thought.

"Ah, Reid, things aren't always what they seem," he replied back in a light, mocking tone. "You and your 'brothers' should know that by now." As if noticing her for the first time, he turned to Lynn, "Kaitlynn, my dear half-sister. Nice of you to bring Reid here. I see that you've done your job. But where are the rest of them?"

Lynn glared at him. "You sent that vision."

"Of course I did. All of you seemed so eager to meet up with me, so I decided, why not just send them a little invitation to meet up here?" He grinned, a manic gleam in his eyes. "And who better to send that invitation to than my dearest sister? Job well done too. You might not have gotten all four here but no worries, I'll get the rest of them soon enough when I'm done taking Reid's powers."

"Like hell you're getting my powers!"

"Oh, but I am." Chase smiled. "With a little help from little Lynn, of course."

Reid pulled Lynn behind him, as if shielding her away from Chase.

"Aww.. Reid's being protective of my little sister. Could it be that he's in love with her?" He asked in a mocking voice. "It hurts me to have to hurt you then since my sister obviously has an affection towards you." Chase's eyes turned completely black, his mouth curling into an evil grin, as he hurled a beam of wood at Reid. "No. Not really actually."

Reid's eyes flashed black as he swept the beam out of the way with a wave of an arm. The beam crashed into the wall of the barn into tiny splinters.

"Have you been drinking?" Reid asked with faked innocence. "Because your aim seems to be a little off."

Chase chuckled. "Are you blind? Take a look around and you tell me if I've been drinking."

Lynn glanced around the barn. She could see what looked like boxes piled messily around the barn. Squinting her eyes, Lynn realised that those boxes were beer crates.

"But don't worry. I decided to remain sober for this special event."

"That's a lot of alcohol," Reid muttered.

Chase smirked in reply. "Coming back from the dead was no easy feat my friend. You had no idea the rage I was feeling after that night. But now, I discovered the remedy for my rage. Alcohol and sweet revenge at the fact that all this will be over with me finally having your powers."

"What? You guys started the party without us?"

Pogue strode calmly into the barn with Caleb and Tyler. Lynn's eyes lighted up when she saw them.

"Stop this, Chase," Caleb said. "You know that you'll never defeat us. I've beaten you once and I don't mind beating you the second time. So save yourself the humiliation."

Caleb turned towards Lynn and gave her a smile. He had finally made his decision. He was going to trust Lynn.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Well, pity my plan didn't work," Chase said.

"What plan?"

Chase laughed. "Did you think that I was just going to let you walk here with a plan contributed by Kaitlynn to thwart me?" Turning to Lynn, he added in a cheery tone, "Which, by the way, you'll suffer for because if I die, you die. Brothers and sisters should die alongside each other."

Turning his attention back to Caleb, Chase continued, "Caleb, have you forgotten about it so soon?"

"What are you talking about, Chase?" Caleb growled.

"Let me refresh your memory, Caleb." Chase gave another maniacal laugh. His eyes turned pitch black and a familiar silver mist began to fill the barn. "This is oh-so-real, Caleb. This is not a figment of your imagination, Caleb. I'm Sarah, Caleb. I've come back from the dead to give you a warning, Caleb."

Caleb stared hatefully at Chase as he Used to mimicked Sarah's voice. "You set me up."

"Of course I set you up! Come on, Caleb. Did you think that that was really Sarah? Spirits of dead people don't come back to give you warnings! They're just dead! Besides, who better to plant the seed of doubt about Lynn than your beloved Sarah?" Chase chuckled with glee, seeing the anger in Caleb's face.

Caleb's eyes changed as two crates went flying through the air towards Chase. He was angry. Angry at the fact that he had been so gullible to be played that way.

Using, Chase changed the direction of the flying crates making it hurtle back towards Caleb. Caleb Used and swatted the crates aside as if it was merely a fly. An explosion of wooden splinters and glass filled the air as the crates collided with the walls of the barn.

"There are four of us here and one of you, Chase. Do you think that you can best us all?" Pogue sneered, Using to hurl another four crates towards Chase.

Tyler's eyes changed as he Used to hold Chase in his place. Reid frowned as he concentrated to pull apart a wooden beam from behind Chase and direct it towards him.

But before any of it could reach its target, it all slowed. Chase laughed. "Did you think that a couple of wooden sticks is all it takes to kill me?"

"Fools," he sneered.

Lynn's heart beat quickened when she realised that the crates that Pogue was directing towards Chase and the wooden beam from behind Chase was all coming in her direction. She closed her eyes and shielded her face with her arms to reduce the impact.

Caleb immediately Used to stop the hurtling objects from hitting Lynn. Lynn shot him a grateful smile when she realised that there wasn't anything else threatening to slam into her.

"Bitch."

Lynn turned towards Chase when she heard him snarl the word. She could see blood oozing out of the cuts on his left cheek and a pile of broken crates behind him. Lynn was filled with dread when she realised that Chase was now glaring with eyes as black as coal at Reid who was probably the reason for his cuts.

She bit back a gasp when Reid started flying through the air, threatening to crash into the wooden panels of the barn. Relief flooded her when he slowed, drifting in the air.

"Come on," Chase said. "There must be more than just flying wood that the sons of Ipswich can think of."

"Hell yeah," Pogue muttered back.

Lynn stood there feeling slightly helpless when all the four guys started Using simultaneously. Chase continued smiling as he waved away crate after crate of beer bottles and even a ball of flames thrown at him by Caleb. Although the smile was still on his face, Lynn could see that he was getting exhausted.

Seeing the only vulnerable person in the room, Chase decided to take advantage of her. She was an easy bait. He had wondered why they had brought her here. Surely they know that he was ready to use her even if she was his half-sister because he couldn't care if she was. After all, he was the one who murdered his adoptive parents. So why not add his half-sister to the list?

His eyes turned black and a sadistic smile played on his lips when he saw the pain in her face. She was biting her lips as if refusing to scream.

Lynn glared at Chase as he dragged her towards him. Her limbs were moving against her own will. Her skin felt as though there was a thousand ants biting at it. She felt as though someone was pushing pins and needles into her body.

"Lynn!" Reid yelled.

"Poor little sister. Used as a pawn to get to the king." Chase chuckled. "Don't try anything guys or she dies. Let's see. How should I kill you? Burn you? No, Sarah already took that option. Let you get bitten by spiders? No, Kate took that. I know! What about stabbing you with a million pieces of glass?" As he said that, all the broken pieces of glass from the broken beer bottles rose to the air from the ground.

Lynn struggled to break his hold on her. She could see the sharp jagged end of the closest piece of glass to her. It seemed as though it was nearing to her. Her heart beat raced.

"Yes. I like this idea. It's dramatic and it gives a good gruesome effect like those freak accidents in Final Destination."

"Let her go," Caleb growled. "You want our powers. This has nothing to do with her."

Chase snorted. "Then you should have thought about that before you let her come here, don't you think?"

"Go back to hell," Reid snarled, Using to turn the glass pieces away from Lynn towards Chase.

Lynn doubled over in pain when Reid Used. As much as she wanted to cry out in pain, she couldn't because of Chase's hold on her. No matter how much she tried to scream, her voice box seems to be non-functional.

"Don't bother Using. The more you Use, the closer she is to her death." Chase smiled, dragging Lynn by her hair closer to him. "How could they be so stupid to let you come here, little sister? Here you are, helpless, on the brink of your death. But like I said, with your help, I'm going to be getting all of their powers tonight. Because I'm sure that these boys would rather will me their powers than watch you scream and writhe in pain as I torture you slowly to your imminent death."

With a flick of his wrist, a shard of glass slowly drifted towards Lynn. The shard was about a foot long with jagged broken edges that looked menacing. Lynn's eyes widened with fear as the shard pressed against her cheek. She could feel the sharp edges digging into her skin.

"Stop being such a wuss, Chase," Pogue said. "Why don't you face us alone without bringing Lynn into it?"

"Hey, I wasn't the one who brought her here. You guys were. And that's _your_ mistake."

"You're not getting our powers!" Tyler yelled.

Chase lifted an eyebrow in reply. "Really?" His eyes flashed black.

Lynn felt a sharp stinging sensation when the shard of glass cut across her cheek. Again, she remained mute. Lynn could feel her blood trickling down her cheek from the deep cut. The stinging sensation was beginning to worsen. All four guys stiffened when they saw the blood. They exchanged worried glances, wondering how exactly to save Lynn.

"Hmm.." Chase looked as if he was deep in thought. "Maybe I should allow her to scream. Then maybe, that will help you guys make your decision."

Lynn gasped when his hold on her voice was finally released. She stared at him with disgust. The same shard of glass began to float downwards. Lynn was filled with dread when the shard stopped at her neck level.

"Let's hurry things up a notch. If you don't will me your powers, I'll slit her throat slowly. That should be enough. If that isn't, then I'll stab her with the rest of the pieces of glass that you can see around you, one piece at a time, making her look so distorted that you'd think she was a human porcupine from all the glass shards sticking out of her."

Reid gritted his teeth, trying not to say anything just in case it might harm Lynn. He wanted to finish Chase so badly. But he knew he'd have to be a little more patient.

The moment the shard touched her neck, Lynn knew it was time. "Now!" She yelled.

Four pairs of eyes flashed black as they concentrated.

Time slowed.

Everything seemed to pause in motion.

Except Lynn.

Lynn immediately moved away from Chase and the threatening shard of glass. She grabbed the shard and faced Chase. He may be motionless but Lynn could see that he knew what was going on. His eyes were glaring at her, following her every move.

"Now you know why I'm here," she growled, pushing the shard deep into his heart.

The moment the shard was buried in Chase's chest, the spell broke. Chase cried out in pain, his eyes still glaring furiously at Lynn.

"Bitch," he managed to hiss. "This was all your plan."

Then he smiled. Lynn felt chills when she saw his smile. There was something about it.

"If I die, you die, little sister. Brothers and sisters die alongside each other."

Lynn took a step back when Chase started chuckling weakly.

Chase looked straight into Lynn's eyes. She could see that there was something brewing behind those dimming eyes as his life slowly drifted away.

"I will _you_ my powers," he whispered.

The moment those words left his lips, Chase Collins dropped to the ground like a rag doll. His eyes had turned glassy but the sly smile still remained on his lips.

"No!" Caleb yelled.

Lynn stood where she was, shocked. And then the pain began.

She screamed in pain as power began to flow into her.

"Lynn!" Reid started towards her but Caleb grabbed his arm. "What are you doing, Caleb? Let go!"

"No, Reid! We have to go!"

"What do you mean we have to go?" Tyler demanded.

"She can't handle the powers! It's too much for a normal person! Her body can't handle that much power! Chase meant what he said! She's going to die!"

"What do you mean she's going to die? She's not going to die! We can save her!" Reid yelled back.

"Reid! Let me put this in more direct words. She is going to blow into tiny pieces!" Pogue snapped. "That is why we have to go! We have to get out of here!"

"Can't we do anything?"

Caleb turned to Tyler with a look full of regret. "No."

"No! Lynn!" Reid yelled when Lynn gave another bloodcurdling scream. He wanted so much to put her out of her pain but he couldn't. "I'm not going to let her die! We can't just let her die! We're alive because of her vision and _her_ plan to get rid of Chase!" Reid glared at Caleb. "We _can't_ just let her die!"

"We know that, Reid! But there's nothing that we can do! Chase willed her his powers and it cannot be undone!" When Reid continued to ignore him, Pogue grabbed Reid and dragged him along with Caleb and Tyler's help.

"Lynn!"

Her screams pierced through the silence of the night as the power consumed her body.


	16. Chapter 16

**Epilogue**

Reid woke up, startled.

He thought back about yesterday night. He had wanted so much to run back inside the barn when they pulled him out. He had felt as though a small part of him was slowly dying whenever he heard her scream. It wasn't her screams that was hurting him so much. It was the fact that he could not do anything to help her. That helpless feeling that made him feel so incapable. So impaired.

He had yelled and yelled her name over and over again until his voice cracked in his desperate attempt to just do something. He had tried to Use and help her but something was blocking him from doing so. It was as if there was a shield around her that simply prevented him from doing anything.

Would it be too unmanly to say that he cried for her? No. Not to Reid anyway. He couldn't care if Caleb, Pogue and Tyler had seen the tears running down his face. Not at that moment anyway.

There were only two other times he had cried in his life that he could remember. Once, as a child when his father had left his family. The second being the day that his mother died. Everything in his life had been difficult. Everything that he had faced hardened him. But it all wasn't enough for this. Nothing had prepared him for that night.

Yesterday, he had understood the true meaning of fear. If someone could taste fear, he had. The fear of never seeing Lynn again. Just the fear of never having her in his life anymore.

And yet, amidst of all the pain and fear, he realised something.

Reid realised that he didn't just liked Lynn. He was in love with her. No, he loved her.

There was a difference when someone was in love with another and when someone loved another.

And now he knew.

"Hey."

Reid broke out of his thoughts. "Hey. Did I wake you?"

He smiled when she shook her head and smiled at him sleepily. Reid drew her close to him, wanting never to let go.

"You scared the shit out of me last night."

Lynn smiled. "I was scared out of my mind myself."

He kissed her lips tenderly. "I am still awed at how you managed to survive that."

Lynn snorted. "That's what you get for being related to a Putnam/Pope."

"So for once, you're glad that you're a descendant of Putnam?"

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I got into this mess because of a Putnam and you're asking me if I'm glad to be related to that ass? I'm not glad but I guess you can count me unbelievably lucky in a way. Because if I wasn't Chase's half-sister, I wouldn't have survived that."

Reid was silent for a moment. "I thought you were going to die. Caleb kept saying about how your body cannot wield so much power for an ordinary person."

"Turns out I'm not as ordinary as I thought. I'm just lucky that I'm a descendant of Putnam's or else I really wouldn't be able to wield that much of power."

Reid nodded in reply. He thought back about what happened yesterday night.

- - - Last night - - -

"We can't just leave her there!"

"We.........what the..."

Reid turned to Pogue to see what he was suddenly stuttering about. He followed his gaze and his own jaw dropped open.

"Lynn!" Tyler gasped.

Reid strode towards her and pulled her roughly into his arms.

Lynn buried her tear-stained face into his chest, glad for the reassuring arms around her shaking form. Looking up to him, she said softly, "I don't want it, Reid."

"Lynn," Caleb said as the three guys approached them. "How?"

Shaking her head, she muttered, "I don't know."

"I thought only the four families in the covenant could wield the power."

Lynn stiffened in reply. "That's it. That's why I didn't die. Not the four families, Caleb. The five. Putnam."

"So you could wield that power because you're descended from Putnam," Caleb replied, surprise in his voice. "And Chase didn't expect that. He didn't expect that you would survive. Neither did we, actually."

"So if I was some other person? If I wasn't related to Chase at all, then?"

"Then you would have died," he replied bluntly.

Lynn shook her head again. "I don't want it. I don't want the damned powers."

The four guys exchanged glances.

Caleb looked at Lynn apologetically. "I'm sorry, Lynn. There's nothing that we can do about that. Chase willed you his powers and now, you're stuck with it without a choice."

"Can't I will it to someone else? I'm not even suppose to have powers. None other than the male bloodlines are suppose to have the stupid powers."

"You can't will it away. You'll die if you do that."

- - - Back in Lynn's room - - -

"So you still don't want the power?" Reid asked her softly.

Lynn gave a small sigh as she snuggled closer to Reid. "No."

"You know, you can do some pretty amazing stuff with those powers."

She glanced up at him. "I'd rather have a normal life. I was already as different as different can get with my whole psychic thing. And now, I can do magic." She added with a hint of sarcasm.

"But oh well. I guess I'll just have to live with it. At least I came out of that whole mess alive."

Reid smiled. "You had to, remember? You had to finish what you've started."

Lynn gave him a coy smile and leant so close to him that her lips was touching his. "I already did."

"Right. But I can't say that that was the best sex that I've ever had," Reid said with a teasing tone.

"Really?" Lynn raised her eyebrows. "You didn't seem to think that way just now."

"But oh well. You know what they say, practise makes perfect."

Lynn laughed. "Right."

"So what do we do when we're done 'practising' here?" He asked, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips.

"Oh, there's a 'we' is there?" Lynn laughed.

"After all that crap you put me through yesterday at the barn? Hell yea."

A tingle rushed through Lynn when Reid's lips found hers again.

- - - The end - - -

* * *

**_Note: Yea, I know. I feel sad for ending this story of mine. Haha. Anyway, to all my faithful readers, thanks so much! Thanks to those who have left their reviews! Those have seriously helped me in the progress of this. Thanks to those who have put my story or me for that matter on alerts and their favourites lists! Thank you all!!_**

**_Anyway, I'm thinking of another sequel to this but the limelight is focused on Tyler. Coz I feel that poor Simms had been sadly neglected here. Haha. So readers, tell me what you think? Thanks!_**

**_Lots of xoxo. _**


	17. Preview

**D.L.S. 2: Exposure**

**Preview (Random bits from random chapters based on my blurry vague storyline)**

Tyler stared uncertainly at his new surroundings. He was finally here. He was finally where he had always dreamt to be. Taking a deep breath, Tyler took a step. A step into his new life, his new beginning at Princeton.

- - -

"Mr. Simms, would you like to tell the class what is it outside that window that fascinates you so much?"

Tyler blushed and turned his gaze away from the window and stared at his notes. He would very much like to tell the lecturer what exactly was so fascinating. Everything. Everything was definitely more fascinating than listening to the old man lecture about _the grading system_ ***cue dramatic music***. Tyler rolled his eyes when the old man continued. It wasn't as if they all weren't familiar with it already. The man repeated it in every class.

"Now, the first student to give me the answer to this question shall be excused from the next assignment."

Tyler sighed and rested his jaw on the table, not bothering.

"Ms. Mason?"

He stared at the blonde girl with disbelief when she offered to answer the question. The rest of the students were still busy trying to figure out the answer and here was a girl who had found the answer in mere minutes.

The girl caught his stare and smiled at him. She turned her attention back to the lecturer and unsurprisingly got the answer right.

Tyler noticed a piece of crumpled paper at the edge of his table. Opening it, it read, 'Better start concentrating, Mr. Simms.'

He looked around to see who was the one who had probably dropped it for him.

And caught the smile of a certain Ms. Mason.

- - -

He took a step back from her when she turned away from the painting. Genuine surprise flitted across her face when she caught sight of him. Her brown eyes widened as her mouth formed an 'Oh'.

- - -

* * *

_**Note: Okay, here's a little preview to my sequel called D.L.S 2: Exposure. Like I said, it's random bits from random chapters of my still uncertain storyline. Really random bits. I have absolutely no idea how life is Princeton is suppose to be but I'm open to suggestions from anyone. Haha. **_

_**Thanks for the support again, guys! **_

_**And to those who have yet to review my story, it'll mean a lot if you do. Especially if you review it from the whole since it's done. Thanks!**_


End file.
